Camp Rock: Year Three
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Connect 3's first single. Miley and Joseph's 3rd Summer at Camp Rock. Fights, firsts, 15-year-olds, and the future looms closer. Another year apart and Miley and Joseph try once more to rekindle their young Summer love amidst the growing fame of Joseph, Jason and Nate. Joley/Jiley/Shiley/Shane and Miley.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_August 24th, 2005_

"Miles, check your e-mail." I told my girlfriend by way of greeting when she answered her phone halfway through the first ring. We'd only been apart for a week, but it felt like so much longer. I love Miley, I really do, and if what I feel isn't love then I'm terrified of what I will feel when I do fall in love.

"Hello to you too, Joseph." Miley teased and I knew she was rolling her eyes, but I also heard the tapping that meant she was logging on to her e-mail. I'd sent her an e-mail in the very same minute I dialled her number. "Attachment downloading." Miley hummed a second and then I heard her gasp. "Sweet niblets, Joseph!" I grinned to myself. "You recorded. You're a recording artist. You have a single... And a record label." She squeeled a little and I chuckled, we just just found out ten minutes ago that me, Jason - my soon to be step-brother - and Nate - my cousin who bullied me for over ten years - were officially signed to a record label. We had our first recorded song, and they signed us on for at least a whole album.

"They want another couple of songs for an EP to come out for Christmas. I wanted to tell you first." Well, really I only wanted to tell Miley, I didn't care who else knew, just as long as I got to tell Miley.

"That's awesome." Miley gushed and I knew she was grinning in a cute 'I told you so' way. She always said I was going to make it. "You're gonna do so amazing, Baby."

"Nate and Jason even said I could have one of my songs for you on it." The problem now was which one would it be? The songs I had about Miley were about a dime a dozen.

"You don't have to do that." Miley mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"I want to, Miley, I want to tell the whole world how I feel about you." That was true, the way I felt about Miley; she gave me butterflies and when she smiled I felt all warm inside, she was all I could think about most of the time, Miley was my whole world. "I love you." I was sure it was love. I'm 15 and I fell in love with Miley when I was 13.

"I love you too, Joseph." My heart skipped every time I heard those words fall from her lips. Not only did Miley actually pay attention to me and not ignore me, but she cares about me, she loves me. "How have you been, Baby? Back at home?"

"It's okay, I guess." I shrugged, leaning back in my desk chair. "Nate's not being mean too much, and Jason's still focussed on the fact that the scouts liked us and wanted to sign us."

"That's good." Miley let out a breath, relieved. "What about your grandfather?" I galnced around the room I shared with Jason, it was empty and the door was locked.

"Mom says Papi is sicker than before, he might have to go to hospital before the holidays." I muttered sadly, the two down sides to coming back home was Papi being sicker than before and Miley not being here. "But, Papi refuses to tell me the truth and it scares me."

"It'll..." I knew she was going to say 'it'll be okay', but she didn't, and I would have known it was a lie. "It's only because he loves you." She ended up saying and I sighed. "He doesn't want you to worry."

"I know."

"Enjoy the time you have with him, Joey, that's all he really wants when he doesn't tell you." Miley advised and I smiled softly, she always could make me feel better.

"'Kay." I agreed, because Miley was right. Miley's always right. That's one of the many things I love about her. "Love you."

"I'm gonna be the first one to buy your EP." Miley vowed and I grinned. "I love you."

_**CR**_

_November 23rd, 2005_

"Hi, Baby." I grinned when Miley answered the phone.

"Hi." Miley said shyly, I liked when Miley was shy, she was so cute.

"Happy birthday." Miley was 15 today, I wish I could be with her like she was on my birthday.

"Thanks, Jos-" Miley started to say before someone in the background cut her off. She had a package. I grinned to myself, that was good timing. It had been overnight shipped, but I had no idea when it would get to her. I called as soon as I got home from school. "You already said happy birthday this morning, Joseph." Miley reminded as she started to opened the plain brown package.

"I know, I wanted to say it again." I heard the tearing as she opened the box.

"Mio Bellissima." Miley read off the card alloud. "Joseph?" She asked when she finished reading the card.

"Open it, Miles." I urged, practically bouncing in my seat.

"Connect Three... A Glimpse Of Heaven." I'd sent Miley the very first copy of the EP Jason, Nate and I recorded.

"I didn't really want to call the band that, but that's what the record label chose, so whatever." I shrugged even though Miley couldn't see me.

"This is amazing, Joseph." Miley gasped. "You have a label, you have an EP, you have a single." Our first single was When You Look Me In The Eyes and it had only just missed the top 100 on Hot Tunes the week it was released last month, and last week it was at #95. The first time I heard it on the radio Miley was the first person I called after I ran to tell Papi. "You're gonna be a star."

"I don't care about that." I waved it off, I really didn't.

"I know." Miley said and I knew she was smiling. "That's what makes you even more amazing."

"You are what makes me anything." I murmured before I shook my head, bringing myself back to our conversation. "Look at the tracks." I told her.

"When You Look Me In The Eyes." Miley read, every line I wrote in that was for her. "Don't Tell Anyone." The very first song I helped Nate write that we played for Miley at Camp Rock. "Crazy Kinda Crush On You." The song Nate stole our first year of Camp Rock, rewritten and recorded. "I Am What I Am." I held my breath, there was only one song left. Miley gasped again and I waited. "Miley?" I heard her moving around and she pressed a few buttons and then I could hear it in the background. The song; Miley. "Sweet niblets, Joseph, this is so..." She struggled to find the right words.

"Happy birthday, Baby, I love you." I told her.

"Oh, my God, Joseph. I love you too." Miley managed out and I would have been worried that she was crying, but she assured me they were happy tears. I didn't even know that people cried when they were happy until Miley told me girls did it.

_**CR**_

_June 15th, 2006_

I looked out the window of the plane wistfully; Camp Rock starts today. I wanted to be there, Miley was going to be there. But, we - Nate, Jason and I - wouldn't get to go to camp for another three days. Reason one: We were doing a school tour around the country; just a few songs, but it was a tour and we were headlining. We had a headlining tour. Reason two: My Mom and Jason's Dad had planned their wedding to be in two days, and the they'd be going on honeymoon when we were at Camp Rock.

"Don't be such a pussy, Dude." Nate rolled his eyes and I looked away from the window. "We just finished a national tour, and you're all mopey?"

"I miss her." I shrugged, they knew who I was talking about.

"So write a song about it, and cheer up." Nate said and this time I rolled my eyes. That was his solution to every problem; write a song about it and make it a hit.

"I don't wanna write a song." I frowned, I think this was a first, judging by the looks Jason, Nate and Mom were giving me they thought so too. "I just wanna see Miley." I sighed, picking up my keys; the keychain from Miley.

"It's just three days, Shane." Jason tried to make me feel better.

"I'm gonna finish my math test." I muttered, picking up my backpack and taking out my schoolwork. Since we'd got our record deal we were all being home-schooled... Or road-schooled. I don't know how far into the year I was, but I'd been doing a lot of studying and school work in my spare time.

"That boy has it bad." I heard Mr. Jonas - Jonathan, he kept insisting I call him - mutter to Mom.

"It's so cute, isn't it?" Mom whispered back and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't cute; it was depressing. My girlfriend - who I love - was at Camp Rock, and I wasn't going to be there for three more days. What's even more depressing is we were on a plane back to California from New York, where Miley had been, except Miley's Dad wouldn't let her come see us, and I didn't have time to go see her.

"It's gross." Nate gagged dramatically. "'Oh, Miley, Miley, wherefore art thou Miley?'" He mocked in a high, whiney voice that sounded nothing like me. "Makes me wanna barf."

"Awe." Mom cooed in that way I knew meant she was going to say something embarassing that she thought was sweet. "Just wait until your first love, Nate, you'll be just as smitten as my little Shaney."

"Mom." I rolled my eyes. "I'm almost sixteen, I'm not a baby." I groaned and she laughed. "And it's not just 'first love'... It's true love." I insisted in a whisper, the way I feel about Miley, it's like nothing else.

"My Baby boy is in love." Mom gushed and I winced when she got up and hugged me whilst I tried to squirm away and do my schoolwork.

"Mom." I whined and she laughed.

_**CR**_

_June 18th_

Brown came back to Camp Rock with us the day after the wedding. He was talking with Jason and Nate about something, but I wasn't paying attention. Jason was step-brother now. I had a brother, I'd always been an only child, I didn't know what to do with a brother. Especially one as ADD as Jason, but he is crazy good on the guitar. I was staring out the window eagerly as we drove up the dirt drive to Camp Rock, passing the welcome sign.

"Shane! Shane!" Nate nudged me and I looked over, snapping back to reality. Miley was out there. Miley.

"What?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I said do you wanna get lunch before we unpack?" Nate repeated slowly, as if I were a small child.

"No." I answered simply, scanning the kids outside the car who were starting to gather; people didn't come late to Camp Rock. But, I guess being the nephew - now nephews - and and nephews cousin of the camp creator/director gave us some leeway.

"You're kidding, right?" Jason scoffed to Nate. "He's been zoned out for three weeks, he's lovesick for Miley." Jeez, if even Jason noticed then I really must have been bad.

"Alright." Brown sighed, smirking at me. "Go find the girl." He said and I grinned, I was out of the car before it had even fully stopped. Another perk of Brown being my Uncle was he told me which cabin was Miley's. I went there first and frowned when Miley wasn't there. The pier, no Miley. Woodshop, no Miley. I was starting to worry that she'd left in the last three days beause she did say she was here before. Then I passed the room with the piano in it, on my way to check the dining hall - since it was lunch time, it wasn't entirely unreasonable for her to eat - when I head the music. The song Miley and I had first played as a duet on the piano... Well, half of the song. The half that Miley usually played. I peaked over the window and my breath caught.

Miley was sitting at the bench, her beautiful, chestnut hair cascading around her face, one hand tinkling across the ebony and ivory keys. I crept up behind her, careful not to make a noise and slid onto the bench next to her, easilly joining in with the other half of the song. Miley looked up, surprised, then she stopped playing and just stared at me.

"Hi." I whispered meekly.

"Hi." Miley murmured back, a little breathless. "You're here." She stated and I laughed.

"I am." I agreed, and she kept staring at me.

"You gonna kiss me or you waitin' for an invitation?" Miley asked, her southern twang from growing up in Tennessee coming out. As soon as the word kiss left her mouth she barely got the rest of the sentance out before I complied, pressing my lips firmly against hers. Her lips were even softer and sweeter than I remembered. I lifted my fingers off the piano keys and cupped her face gently. My Miley.

* * *

**Okay, so I wanted to give you a bit of insight into what's happened since Final Jam last year through Joseph's eyes. **

**I've been getting questions about whether Miley will be Hannah Montana in this series and as of yet I haven't answered because to be honest I haven't decided.**

**1) How are you liking Joseph's POV so far?  
2) Do you want Miley to be Hannah?  
3) Right now I'm thinking that Camp Rcok (movie) will be set about two Summers after this, but I'm uncertain.  
4) I'm also thinking that yes, Mitchie will be in it, but that's not definate.  
5) What would you like to see happen this Summer?**

**If you guys really are still waiting and reading; thank-you :D  
And please review :P**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"I missed you so much." I murmured against Miley's lips, my eyes still closed, savouring the moment of finally being back with her.

"Is it just me or was last year worse than before?" Miley asked softly, pulling away from my lips more and tucking herself into my arms. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. Mio Bellissima.

"At least we didn't stop talking." I replied. Sometimes, on the road, talking to Miley every other day was the hilight of my day, especially when Nate and faught.

"Maybe that's why." Miley hummed and I frowned. "Talking to you all the time only made me miss you more."

"It's only three more years until we don't have to be apart during the year." I tried to sound optimistic, but three years is a long time.

"Four years." Miley corrected and my frown deepened. "In three years we'll both only be starting our Senior year of high school. Me in New York and you in L.A or on the road."

"So, I'll transfer." I shrugged, it was no big deal, I'd be 18 by then, I could move to New York if I wanted to.

"You can't just move across the country or quit music to be with me." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" I demanded, feeling panic start to set in. Miley didn't want to be with me anymore. I should have seen it coming, Miley was way too good for me, and she was realising it.

"Because you have a life, Joseph, you have familiy in L.A, and friends, and-" Miley started, staring at me in disbelief.

"I don't have friends in Malibu." I denied, cutting in. "Sorry." I mumbled when she stared at me. "I-I just-I didn't have friends, I was the weird kid who was alone, and Nate didn't exactly make it easy to make friends. You're the first friend I ever had." I felt like a loser admitting that; Miley was probably the most popular girl in school in New York and I was the friendless loser who fell in love with her at Summer camp.

"You still have family there." Miley whispered, looking down sadly. She pittied me for not having friends. I don't like to be pittied. "Your Mom, your Papi."

"Do you not want to be my girlfriend anymore?" I asked, feeling panicky again.

"I do, Joseph." Miley assured, her beautiful blue eyes wide and earnest. "I do want to be with you, but you can't just leave your entire life to move to New York to be with me for school. Especially when you're gonna be famous then."

"But-" I started to argue, to fight for my Miley, my love, my heart.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Miley requested with a sigh. "Let's just go get lunch."

"'Kay." I muttered sadly.

"Let's just talk later. I mean, we're talking about something that doesn't even happen for three more years." Miley said, getting up from the piano and holding out her hand.

"Yeah." I muttered, three more years. "Hey." I tugged on her hand before she could leave. "I love you, Miles." She smiled a sweet little shy smile at me and blushed.

"I love you too, Joey." Miley said and I felt like, maybe, everything wasn't so bad anymore.

"Shut down..." Nate called out tauntingly when Miley and I walked into the dining hall when I'd only been gone half an hour.

"Shut up, Douche." I rolled my eyes.

"What was that?" Miley asked, cocking her head to the side curriously.

"Just messing around." I shrugged, working so hard on our music and touring together made Nate less mean to me; I guess he figured if he had to be nice to me to be famous then he'd do it. Sometimes I thought he was actually being nice because he was starting to like me, but I could never be sure.

"So, he's being better?" Miley asked, blinking up at me with worried blue eyes. Miley has the prettiest eyes.

"Yeah, no fights or anything." I nodded, sitting at a table when we got our lunch. "How have you been?" I felt awkward now, it was happy when we were kissing, but now it just was just awkward since we started talking.

"Okay." Miley shruggeded, pushing her lunch around the plate.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." I looked down, feeling guilty.

"It's not that." Miley sighed, but I knew she was lying, she was upset. "It's just-... How long can we really last like this? You can't make plans for three years in the future when we might not make it that long."

"Are you-..." I took a shakey breath. "Do you not like me anymore?"

"I love you, Joseph." Miley assured again. "But, what if that's not enough?"

"Then we'll make it enough." I insisted desperately. "Please, Miley? Please? I love you."

"We have to figure something out before the end of this Summer." Miley sighed out, looking down at her food. "I don't know if I can do this for another year."

"Oh." I swear I felt a piece of my heart shatter. "'Scuse me." I muttered, feeling like a zombie as I got up. I felt broken inside, sure Miley said she loves me and she doesn't want to break up, but she also said she couldn't be apart again during the year and if I can't figure out how to fix that then we probably will break up. I didn't want Miley to hurt because we're so far apart, but did it make me a bad person to not want my own heart to be broken?

"Joseph." Miley started to follow me, but I wouldn't let her see how bad it hurt me. "Joseph, wait, please?" Soft fingers closed around my wrist and I gulped. I bit my lip as I turned to face her, trying to man up - like everyone kept telling me to do. 'Man up, Shane', 'don't be such a pussy, Shane', 'you were a boy then, you've gotta be a man about it now'.

"We were just kids, Miley." I tried not to sound like my heart was crumbling as I spoke. "We knew it wouldn't last forever." My voice sounded dull, even to my own ears.

"Joseph, wait, I didn't mean it like that." Miley gripped my wrist tighter, not letting me leave and be alone with my missery. I was so excited this morning, now I just felt depressed. "I just-I mean that it's hard to be away from you for so long-"

"You don't think I knnow that?" I cut in, finally looking at her. She looked sad, her beautiful, big blue eyes were swimming with oceans of sadness. "I know it's hard, Miley, I feel it too, but I'm not giving up-"

"I'm not giving up, Joseph." Miley cut over me this time. "I just thought we should figure out how we can survive after this Summer without us hurting more."

"I need to be alone." I squirmed my wrist out of her grasp and looked down again. "I'll see you later." I muttered, dropping my head and walking away.

"I'm sorry..." I heard her whisper as I left. I couldn't stay there anymore. I started walking and I didn't stop until I was deep in the woods. I'd spent nine months counting down the _minutes_ until I could be with Miley again and she didn't even want to be together. I should have seen it coming. Why would anyone want to be with me?

I fished my keys out of my pocket as I sunk to the ground; the keychain Miley made for my birthday. Eternity. Miley said Eternity last year, ad now she was basically saying it was over. It didn't register when my eyes started stinging, or the hot tracks on my face. I should have known it was too good to be true. I sniffed to myself, God, Nate was right, I'm a pussy; I ran off crying when my girlfriend dumped me... Well, she didn't dump me, but she said she couldn't spend another when we're apart. What does that even mean? It hurts me too, but I'm not giving up. It just sounded to me like she was giving up, like our relationship wasn't worth it. Well, it was to me.

"Joseph!" A voice yelled. Her voice yelled. She'd come after me. Why? It sounded like she was giving up on us so why bother following me.

"Shane!" Another voice, Jason.

"Joseph, please?" It sounded like Miley was begging. That made me feel guilty, just because I was hurting I never wanted to hurt her. "Please come back, Joseph? Plase be okay?" Her voice was getting closer to where I was.

"Miley, I'm sure he's fine, he's been through worse than running off into the woods." That was Brown; why was everyone looking for me? I hadn't been gone that long. And then I looked at my watch; I'd been gone three hours.

"And whose fault is that?" Miley snapped, I got to my feet and stepped clser to their voices, trying not to make any noise. "Sorry." She sighed sadly. "It's my fault he ran away anyway. He was happy till I started talking."

"Shane!" Brown called out instead of responding to Miley. Not cool. Why didn't he tell her it wasn't her fault? No matter what happened I didn't want Miley to blame herself. I wanted Miley to be happy, tha's why it hurt so much, because I knew that if it would make Miley happy or easier then I'd do anything, even t the expense of my own heart.

"Don't blame her." I spoke up, stepping out from behind the tree I was hiding behind.

"Joseph!" Miley immediately ran at me and hugged me. I could barely register the tears on her face before my arms were full of a beatiful girl. "I'm sorry, Joseph, please don't leave again?"

"I'm okay, Miley." I assured, relishing in holding her; what if this was one of the last times I could hold her? I didn't want our relationship to go that way, but if Miley wanted it I couldn't deny her anything. "I'm okay." I looked past Miley to Brown who was frowning at us. "Don't blame Miley."

"But, it's my fault." Miley said softly, still holding me tightly; if she was this attached to me now then why did she want to give up on us?

"I don't care, no-one blames you." I frowned, feeling angry at the thought of someone - especially Brown who knew how much Miley meant to me - being angry at her for any reason.

"Oh." Jason must have heard and come to us, he was staring at me and Miley. "'Sup, Dude?" He nodded at me as I cradled Miley against me, if this Summer really was it then I was cherishing every moment with her - not that I usually didn't. "Isn't Camp Fire night tonight?"

"Yes, it is, Jason." Brown confirmed.

"Cool. That's plenty of time to start building a birdhouse." I groaned and I felt Miley giggle against my chest, still clinging to me, as if she was afraid I'd run off again.

"We still haven't finished our birdhouse, Jason." I told him patiently. "We won't start building something else until our birdhouse is finished."

"But, then you'll build me one?" Jason asked and I sighed.

"I'll think about it." I consented, that was the most I'd ever actually consented to with Jason and his birdhouse obsession.

"Yes!" Jason pumped his fist and turned back happilly, walking back the way he came through the woods.

"Can I have all my campers back in open spaces now?" Brown spoke up again. "Especially when one of them is my nephew."

"Please don't run away, Joseph?" Miley begged, turning her bright blue eyes on me, swimming with oceans of fear. "Please? I won't talk about being apart, but just don't scare me like that?"

"I didn't mean to scare you." I muttered, feeling guilty, I really didn't mean to scare her. We started walking back to the edge of the woods and brown called out to the others who had apparently come looking for me. "Just don't give up? Not yet? I love you, Miley."

"Ready for your nap now, Cry Baby?" Nate taunted when I walked into our cabin with Miley. I rolled my eyes, it was just harmless name-calling, I knew he didn't mean it.

"Not in the mood, Cuz." I muttered, sinking onto my bed - or at least the bed that hadn't ben claimed by Nate or Jason.

"Whatever." Nate shrugged, getting up. "Brown just told me stay in case you came back here; I've got fresh tail to chase." He eyes Miley, blatantly checking her out, he knew that angered me, but he left before I could say anything. Miley sat next to me on my bed and we were both silent. The silence stretched. "I'm sorry I scared you." I finally broke it.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Miley mumbled, looking down.

"I don't like when we fight." I ran a hand through my disheveled hair. I was sure all of me must look disheveled; crying, running, sitting in the dirt for three hours.

"I'm scared." Miley admitted and I shot my head up to look at her, wide-eyed. "I love you, but I'm scared because people know how amazing you are and I'm scared you'll leave me because you'll realise I won't ever be in the same league as you." I opened my mouth to protest, but Miley kept talking. I wouldn't ever leave Miley. "We spend nine months apart out of the year, and I feel so lonely, and I'm scared you'll realise you're too good for me. So I wanted to-to-to..." Miley struggled to find the right words, but I didn't let her, instead I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly against hers.

"Everyone's always telling me to man up." I said when I pulled away after a few seconds. "But, I'm scared too, Miles; I'm scared of losing you because you're the best thing about me, and when you talk about needing a solution, not being about to take the long-distance anymore it makes me even more scared because I don't want to go back to it being like before when you weren't in my life. Because that pain would be worse than the pain of the distance."

* * *

**Okay; Chapter 2!**

**1) Alecks454; to answer you question. If I decide on making Miley Hannah in this story, I'm sorry to tell you it wouldn't be as a show within a show; which is to say Miley wouldn't be an actress playing both herself and/or Hannah on a show. If I do decide on Hannah it would be like IN the show where she's Hannah, but no-one knows it.**

**2) OurTrueHeartz; I agree, Miley needs something to help mature her, and the idea with her Dad is a good; there's also a strong possibility of Miley and Joseph starting to 'run the bases' this Summer. Though it wouldn't be much (considering they're 15) and it certainly wouldn't be a home run.**

**3) Guest (2); I've been thinking a lot about Mitchie and I think I've decided to have her in this series. I have a plot-line for her planned out and everything that wouldn't differ that much from Camp Rock (movie) story line. But, it's nothing definite yet.**

**4) What was your favourite part?  
5) Anything you would have liked to have been different?  
6) How are you liking the interactions with Joseph/Nate/Jason this series so far?  
7) Do you have any questions about this series as of yet?  
8) What do you hope to happen in the coming chapters?**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**P.S: Joe MUST sing Please Be Mine before his 24th birthday. I've amended my original plan for it to be every calendar year, so now I'm hoping to get one for every birthday year (August 15th to August 15th instead of January 1st to December 31st) So I have 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 and 22, I need 23 before August, and then he's got a whole year to do 24.**

**P.S.S: Someone tell Miley I'm waiting very impatiently here. Me. Want. Miley. Music. Prefferably without any swearing, but beggars can't be chosers. I practically inhaled Rebel Yell and I've been living off of the Backyard Sessions, but it's not enough... It's just not... 'Miley'. I want to hear the new music; her thoughts and feelings and experiences from the last two and a half years.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_June 21st_

Sitting with Miley on the edge of the dock three days after I got back to camp it finally hit me. This could be it; if we couldn't figure out a way to stay together when we weren't at camp then this could be the last time Miley and I were together. That was a nauseating thought. Brown was already talking about us going on an international tour next Summer, which would mean we wouldn't be at Camp Rock. I wouldn't be with Miley. We had barely managed two years apart, and we saw each other during the Summers and talked on the phone all this past year; what would happen to our fragile relationship if we couldn't even be together next Summer? I always wanted to be a musician, but I never realised it would mean giving up love.

"How's your grandfather?" Miley asked after we'd been silent for a horrible fifteen minutes.

"Not too good." I mumbled, tossing a stray pebble into the lake. "Worse." I finally admitted out loud for the first time. "I want him to get better so bad." The familiar sadness rose up in my chest. "I wanted him to come with us this year, but Mom said he wasn't well enough so they-they just left him home alone with a nurse." I'd felt like I was betraying Papi personally when I found out, I wanted to cancel the whole tour. "He must have felt so alone, but I called him everyday." Papi was the one that convinced me to go on the tour.

"I'm sure he liked that, I know I did." Miley's hand was on the wood between us. "It's just when we hung up that I remembered you were so far away and I felt so alone again." I reached over and tangled our fingers together.

"I never wanted you to feel alone." I looked over at the sparkling ocean.

"Your grandfather loves you, Joseph, and I bet he's really proud of you." I smiled at that, Miley always knew the right thing to say.

"He'd love you." I commented, I told Papi all about Miley. "How could he not, you're smart and funny and sweet and gorgeous."

"And you're a sweet talker." Miley teased, nudging me lightly. "I bet you get that from him, huh?"

"When we got home for the wedding the other day he was flirting with his nurse." I flushed, that had been awkward to walk in on; my Papi was trying to convince his nurse to let _him_ giver **her** a sponge bath.

"How was the wedding?" Miley asked and I shrugged.

"Kinda boring; walk down the isle, talk, talk, talk, talk, I do, I do, kiss, then it was over." Miley laughed and shook her head, muttering something about 'boys' under her breath. "And I guess Jason's my brother now, it's not so bad I guess. He's actually kinda cool when you can keep him on track for long enough."

"That's good. I want you to be happy." Miley kissed my cheek lightly, her warm lips lingering for a moment longer.

"You make me happy." I admitted.

"You make me happy too." Miley said with a sigh.

"It's just the months in between that you hate." I filled in what she didn't say. "I know." I brought her hand up and kissed the back. "Can we just try and enjoy at least part of the Summer? It's killing me to finally be so close, but still feel so distant to you."

"Camp still has another eight weeks left." Miley said, looking out to the lake for a few silent moments as I waited with baited breath. "Can we at least enjoy seven of them until we start to worry about the rest of the year?"

"Yes." I agreed as soon as the words settled in my brain. "Yes. Seven weeks, I'll take it. Then we can figure it all out. Thank-you." I cupped Miley's face happily ad kissed her full on the lips. 7 weeks of pure bliss.

"I love you, Joseph Shane Gray." Miley whispered against my lips, but underneath the happiness and the love I could the heartbreak.

"Hey, Shane!" I groaned and forced myself away from Miley's beckoning lips; she tasted like pure Heaven. "Brown wants to see us." It was Nate, standing on the shore end of the dock we were sitting on.

"Go on." Miley giggled, pulling away more completely. "I'll be in the woodshop cabin with our birdhouse when you're done."

"Love you." I kissed Miley again before reluctantly getting up.

_**CR**_

_June 24th_

"We just got the script for the video." I was almost giddy with excitement as sat next to Miley at breakfast. I could finally actually eat breakfast this morning; the first few days of camp the kitchen staff seemed to forget about my allergies, so I had to stick to meagre fruit until they made something I could actually eat.

"Which song is it?" Miley asked, her eyes lighting up happily. The meeting Brown had called me, Nate and Jason to the other day had been to tell us that the record label wanted to do a music video for our next single.

"Miley." I grinned.

"Yeah?" Miley asked obliviously and I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"That's the song; Miley." I corrected, "the one I got to choose for you. The label says it's gonna be the next single; the lead single for an _album_."

"Really?" Miliey looked at me with wide eyes.

"The whole **world** is gonna hear how much I love you." I dropped the script for the music video Brown had just printed out for me on the table. "And they're gonna see a video all about you." I flipped through the pages thoughtfully. "Well, three videos actually. They want it to be a three-part video coming out to lead up to an album release."

"This is amazing, Joseph." Miley smiled at me. "I'm so happy for you, I-"

"Don't get too happy yet." I cut in, my mood deflating as I remembered the bad part of the news. "They want to shoot the video soon."

"How soon?" Miley asked warilly, catching onto my new mood.

"In three weeks." I sighed out, my eyes downcast, staring blankly at the top of the first page of the script. "We'll be gone for two weeks." Two weeks out of the six and a half we had left until we'd promised to figure out what would happen to our relationship after this Summer.

"Oh." Was all Miley said, looking down as well. "Um... I'm happy for you." She choked out, biting her bottom lip.

"Mio Bellissima." I reached out, brushing my fingers across her cheek. "I can try and convince them to wait."

"Don't." Miley said, still looking down, her fingers limply dropping her spoon. "It's your dream. Don't try and change it when that might mean you lose it."

"But, you're my dream, Miley." I insisted earnestly. "I don't want to be famous, I want to make music, and you're the best inspiration, the best subject the best music I ever heard. You're my dream more than anything."

"This is your chance to share your music with the world, Joseph, and it's not just you, it's Nate and Jason too, remember." Miley pushed her oatmeal away. "Besides, it's only two weeks, we're usually apart for forty-three weeks between Summers." 43 long, agonizingly slow weeks. Why would I willingly add more to that sentance? "I have to get to piano class." Miley muttered, getting up and leaving before I could say anything else.

"Non sono mai intenzione di lasciarla andare."* I sighed to myself, watching her leave. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that this Summer wasn't going to bring us closer together.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jason sat next to me with his breakfast and his own script.

"It's not paradise when Miley's upset." I looked down to my now cold breakfast and frowned. Why did every bit of good news I got have to come with an addendum of bad news?

"Did you tell her it's the song named after her?" Jason asked, like that could solve everything.

"Yeah." At the top of the script in big, bold, capitol letters was Miley's name, staring back at me. A constant reminder in two weeks that I was missing my precious time with her. "I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go for a walk." I muttered, pushing my plate away.

"Later, Bro." Jason shrugged as I left.

I found myself sitting outside Miley's cabin. Miley would still be in piano class - not that she needed it - for another 20 minutes, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. If my dreams were coming true, like Miley said, then why did I feel so horrible at the thought of spending two weeks shooting the videos? I mean, sure I was happy we got to do videos, and the label saying this was gonna be lead single off an album was the first actual confirmationt hat we were gonna do an album. I frowned at the wooden door in front of me; sure, the whole music thing made me happy, and finding out about the album and the videos made me almost giddy, but at the same time I felt nauseous at the thought of having to cut my precious time with Miley short.

"Excuse me?" I looked up in surprise, I hadn't even noticed the group of younger girls - it was probably only their first year at Camp Rock - aproach. "Are you Shane Gray?" One of them asked. Shane Gray, even my name made me feel disconnected from Miley. The label insisted I should be Shane, because Joseph just wasn't the name of a rockstar.

"Yeah." I smiled weakly at them, trying to be polite.

"From Connect Three?" Another of the four girls asked. "You know, When You Look Me In The Eyes?"

"Yeah, that's me." I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Oh, my God." The girls squeeled to each other. "Can we get an autograph?"

"And a picture?" Another one asked.

"I love your songs." A third girl. Sure, we'd had fans come up to us before after concerts at the schools, even more when our single started climbing the charts, but it still felt surreal and foreign.

"Uh, thanks." I blushed, running a hand through my hair and messing it up even more. It was in a new short messy do that stuck up, and my Mom made into a fauxhawk for concerts. "So, uh, how-how do you wanna do this?" One of the girls eeped and set a timer on her camera before they all crowded around me. I blinked in surprise when the flash went off and once again the girls started squeeling and talking happilly. I took my eyes off to rub my eyes to clear them.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" One of them asked when I put them back on. Miley's Dad was right when he said glasses weren't conduitive to a good stage pressence, I'd had to take to wearing contacts, but I thought I could at least get away from them here at camp.

"Um... 'Cause I need them. I-I usually wear contacts." I answered with a shrug.

"Is there a real girl named Miley?" One of the girls - the first one, I think - asked, looking at the back of the EP we'd released just before Christmas. It seemed to be pretty popular. And the label was really happy with the sales it was making.

"Uh, yeah." I couldn't help but smile at that. "She's-she's my girlfriend." I answered, but for how much longer?

"Aww." All four of them whined. Speaking of Miley, I saw her walking from her piano class.

"I, um..." I still wasn't quite sure how to interact with fans, or how to get away from them. "I need to-" Miley saw us and she paused. I stared at her helplessly, absently signing my name when a CD and a pen were pushed into my hands.

"Who's Joseph?" Miley shook her head and walked in the other direction.

"I am." I muttered sadly, watching her leave. Again. "Joseph is my real name, Shane is just my middle name." I told the girl, focussing more intently than I needed to on signing their things.

"Do you all go by your middle names? What's Nate and Jason's real names?"

"They're really Nate and Jason, it's just me, 'cause everyone always calls me Shane anyway." Except Miley. Miley knew I preffered Joseph, Miley was the only one who called me that.

"Are you really all brothers? Why did you name the band Connect Three then?" They kept asking questions, it was hard to keep up sometimes.

"Um, n-no, we're not all brothers. Nate's my cousin and Jason is Nate's cousin on his other side and now he's my step-brother." Most people got confused when I said that, Hell, I was still getting used to saying I had a brother. "And we're Connect Three 'cause there's three of us and we're all connected three ways, or something like that."

The girls asked more questions that I stumbbled through answering nervously, and they left and I was alone again. Standing outside Miley's cabin, with no idea where Miley was anymore. How were we gonna work on our relationship when we couldn't even get time alone together without one of us getting upset and walking away?

* * *

**1) In case you didn't realise the song Miley is actually the song Mandy.  
*I'm never gonna let her go* Italian translation from a line of Mandy/Miley  
3) I think this chapter was mainly to show how much things are going to change, and maybe give a glimpse into the future a little.  
4) Did you have a favourite part?  
5) What should have been different?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_June 27th_

"Brown said we should do a video and answer some fan questions off _Facebook_." I told Miley, absently playing with the video camera in my hands. "It shows we care or something like that." I shrugged.

"That's a good idea." Miley mumbled.

"Will you film it for us?" I asked, Brown had actually wanted to be the one to record it, but I wanted to spend as much time with Miley as possible. It was only two and a half weeks until I had to leave for two weeks to film the Miley videos. "Then we can go out on the lake, or swimming or something."

"Are-are you sure?" Miley furrowed her brow.

"I wouldn't want anyone else." I answered truthfully. "I want to be with you as much as possible."

"Okay." Miley agreed and I grinned happily, kissing her cheek. "But, only if Jason and Nate agree. I don't want you to start fighting with them again."

"Don't worry, they're fine with it." I assured, grabbing her hand and pulling her to our cabin. "And then after we can go out on the lake like we used to." We hadn't been on the lake yet; just Miley, me, and a boat. They were some of my favourite times, when we could just talk and listen, and be together, cuddling and kissing. If the guys evr found out they'd call me a pussy and a whimp, but when it's Miley and me nothing else matters until we step foot back on shore. "Hey, Guys." I greeted Jason and Nate, dragging Miley into our cabin.

"Brown printed a bunch of questions off the bands _Facebook_." Nate said by way of greeting, holding up a bunch of printouts. "Can we get this done? There's a really hot girl waiting to play my fiddle." He smirked, flopping onto a couch against a wall. "If you get what I mean?" ate leered at Miley. I glared at Nate and clenched my fists, he knew I hated when he mad comments about Miley or checked her out.

"Ew." Miley whispered, making a disgusted face.

"Sorry, Baby." I kissed her cheek appologetically.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked Nate as I helped Miley set up the camera at the perfect angle.

"God, you're an idiot." Nate rolled his eyes. "I mean I met a girl who is some big fan of ours and she wants to make me a very happy man."

"How?" Jason persisted.

"Nate, just drop it." I sighed. "You shouldn't use fans like that, or anyone. And you especially shouldn't talk about it when there's a lady here." I saw Miley flush when I called her a lady. "Come on, Jase, let's do this so Nate can go."

"Okay." Miley sighed, standing behind the video camera. "Three, two, one. You guys are one camera."

"Hey." Jason, Nate and I spoke to the camera in scary unison. "I'm Jason."

"I'm Nate."

"And I'm Shane." I tried not to grimace, now it wasn't just my family who called me that; I don't even know why my Mom started calling me my middle name when I was a baby anyway. But, I preffered Joseph, and only Miley and Papi called me that. "And we're Connect Three."

_**CR**_

"What's your biggest secret?" Miley asked, after the video was finished, edited and posted online. Now we were out on the lake in a boat and I had Miley in my arms, finally holding her as close as I wanted to keep her forever.

"I love you." I grinned.

"That's not a secret, Joey." Miley giggled, nudging me and shaking her head.

"Hey, delicate goods here." I rubbed my chest emphatically. "Okay." I sighed contentedly as we settled, I kissed Miley's temple and smiled, closing my eyes. "Just after my Dad died and when Papi first started getting sick I-" I kept eyes closed for fear of what I might see in her eyes. "I resented my Dad. I resented everyone. But, I blamed my Dad because I felt like if he didn't die then everything would still be okay; he'd still be there, I thought that would've stopped Papi getting sick, Mom wouldn't have been depressed, and Dad used to stick up for when Nate bullied me. So I resented him for dieing and leaving me alone." I'd never told anyone that before and I didn't want to open my eyes and see Miley's reaction. "Say something?" I practically begged when there was silence for a whole minutes at least afterwards.

"You were just a kid, Joseph." Miley murmured, her voice soft. "You were a confused kid and you just lost your Dad. No-one would blame you for feeling that way." I hesitantly peaked my eyes open and looked down, Miley was smiling at me soothingly.

"What about you?" I tried to get the focus off me. "What's your biggest secret?"

"When I was eleven, after my Mom died and when Dad started getting really into the whole make me a famous musician thing. I found one of our old family photo albums and scratched out Dad's face from all of the pictures when I was angry." Miley admitted softly, avoiding my eyes and instead looking down to our entwined fingers. "I told Dad our cat did it, but we both knew it was me, and I was lucky I didn't know he had copies in the attic."

"You were upset." I said after a moment, clearing my throat. "I'm sure he understood."

"He gave the cat away the next day, and a week later he sent me to boarding school for three months." Miley muttered darkly

"You were just a kid too." I repeated what she told me, combing my fingers through her hair. "Both of us, confused, angry, hurt kids."

"Then I guess it's good we found each other, huh?" Miley smiled weakly and I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"The best thing in my life was when I met you." I mumbled against her lips, her soft, sweet, perfect lips.

"What about getting signed?" Miley asked, pulling back despite my pout. "Or recording, or touring?"

"Meeting you was the best thing in the world." I grinned, shaking my head.

"You might be on the highlight real too." She teased coyly.

"Just the highlight real?" I gasped, pretending to be afronted. "That's like saying I was considered for being nominated for a Grammy."

"Okay, maybe you were nominated." Miley conceded with a giggle.

"What if I do this?" I kissed her again, grinning against her lips. "And this? And this?" Every question was ended with a kiss, revelling in the feel and taste of her lips.

"Hmm... Maybe." Miley sighed, pulling my closer, hir fingers running through my hair as our lips parted and our tongues touched for the first time this Summer. My senses were filled with nothing but pure Miley, it was intoxicating. "Okay." Miley gasped when we had to part for air, I dropped my head to the crook f her neck and my lips just seemed hardwired to need to touch her skin. "You win the Grammy." She conceded wehn I nipped at her sweet, caramel pulse.

"Good." I grinned against her, swiping my tongue over the spot.

"Joseph." Miley whined, I glanced up to see her eyes screwed up and she was biting her bottom lip. God, she's sexy. I nuzzled her neck and found that sweet spot, grazing my teeth across it as lightly as possible.

"Miley." I cooed, fisting her hands in my hair. She whined again and I resisted the urge to smirk, instead lapping at her pulse. "Do it, Miles." I dared between ministrations. "Don't hold back. I want to hear it, Baby." Miley's whole body seemed to shudder for a moment as she let out a low moan that went straight south of my waistband, and took all my blood with it. "You taste like caramel." I trace my lips back up to hers, capturing them again. And again. And again. I never wanted to stop kissing Miley. I never wanted to leave this boat on this lake, I wanted to stay here for all Eternity.

"Sweet niblets." Miley gasped when we had to break apart again. Stupid air. Why was it so neccessary? "Is it me or is it hot?" I sat up a little and she started fanning herself with her hand.

"Well, you certainly are." I didn't hide the smirk this time. "Beautiful, gorgeous, hot, _sexy_." I leaned closer with each discription until I was hovering against her lips just a breath between us.

"You and your words, Joseph Gray." Miley grinned, looking at me with dark blue, half-lidded eyes. "Are gonna get into certain... Situations one day."

"Some situations turn out to be very." I held in a growl as I stared back at her beautiful face. Miley licked her lips and smiled shyly. "Satisfying."

"I see." One of Miley's hands moved from gripping the hair at the nape of my neck, around the front, and down my chest over my shirt. "And is this one of those _satisfying_ situations?"

"Okay." I sat up, trying not to appear so much of baby when my voice went high. "I think I need to use the bathroom." I pulled one of the towels we'd brought with us onto my lap to cover myself, blushing furiously.

"Joseph?" I felt Miley sit up too, but I refused to look at her. If I did I think I'd combust from how red I was sure I was. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." I cut in, my voice embarassingly high again. "I just, uh, I just-just need to use the bathroom." I grabbed the other towel to cover myself as well, just to be sure.

"Okay." Miley looked down with a sigh. She picked up one of the oars and didn't look at me as she started rowing.

"Miles." I stopped rowing, feeling guilty and awful inside despite my embarassment. "Wait. I'm sorry."

"S'okay." She shrugged, still not looking at me.

"No it's not. I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel bad." Especially when she made me feel so good. "I'm just embarassed."

"Why would you be-... Ohhh." Miley blushed too, it was cute. If I weren't so embarassed I might find it funny how she was always so clueless every time it happened. "Sorry."

"Don't be." I couldn't even look at Miley as I said that. Because other than the complete embarassment, I certainly wasn't sorry. Not in the slightest. "It's just, it's embarassing, and I need to get rid of it."

"Why?" Miley asked and there was complete silence for a second before her eyes widened as if she just realised what she said. "Uh, I mean, uh... I-I-what I meant to-... I don't know what I meant." She eventually concluded, her cheeks an adorable shade of red.

"I n-I need-I need to get rid of 'cause-'cause if I don't then it gets really uncomfortable." I stumbled out, finding great interest in the oar I was supoosed to be rowing with.

"How? I mean, isn't it supposed to be good?" Miley cocked her head on cofussion.

"Well, yeah, it feels good, and especially when I fix it." Was I seriously having a coversation about my arousal with Miley? "But, if you leave it too long then it starts to get uncomfortable and achy, and they said in health class that they turn blue, but I'm seriously hoping that was just to scare us." I mean, I hope it was to scare us, but I was thirteen, and I never let it wait long enough to get past achy.

"Oh." Miley furrowed her brow for a moment. "Then we should, uh... We should head back, huh?"

"Yeah." I shifted and tried subtly to readjust myself.

"What does it feel like?" She asked after a minute of silent rowing. "You know, when you...?"

"I don't know." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "It's like, you know, it's like what it usually feels like. It can't be that different from when girls do it."

"I've never done it." Miley admitted, stopping her rowing again. "I mean, I've heard that girls do do it, and I guess I could figure out how, but I've never done it, so I don't know what it feels like."

"Well, it's like." Could we just rewid to when we were making out again? That was a lot less embarassing and a lot more enjoyable. "You know that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you're on a rollercoaster and you go down the really steep drop?"

"Yeah?" Miley looked so adorably confused at the analogy.

"That's what it's like right before." I felt myself twitch through the two towels and pressed them down firmer. "And then... It's like that feeling you get when you finally give in and you moan - which is so hot you wouldn't believe - except a million time stronger."

* * *

**1) Been super busy the last few days.  
2) Next chapter of Crash World might take a few days to get done.  
3) I think this will be the start of Miley and Joseph 'running the bases'.  
4) Favourite part of the chapter?  
5) Hmm... So I've had one request for a Miley/Joe married story, and one request for a niley story.  
-1; I very well could do a Miley/Joe married story, I'm currently weighing the options and coming up with plot lines.  
-2; No offence to niley followers or obsessors, but I will never ever do a niley story. I don't like nick, not in the slightest, I actually dislike quite a lot for some unknown reason, and I will never write a niley story. So... Sorry.  
-3; Does anyone else have any more requests?**

**Reviews are welcome :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_June 30th_

I strummed my guitar idly, sitting on the newly constructed stage for tonights song night. Brown said that every little thing would help get our name out there even more, so the band was going to be performing tonight. I sighed, music was supposed to be fun, my dream, the best thing in my life. But, lately I just felt a little dull; Miley and I were trying to work, but we alway shad the lingering reminder that I'd be gone for half of July and then in the middle of August we'd be apart again until next Summer. I was supposed to live and breathe music, but how could I focus on music when all I could think about was Miley? Her smile - which was rare now - her laugh, her silky brown hair, the way she could always make me feel better no matter what, her fire, her passion, her lips, the way her hands almost seemed to cradle my whole being to her when we were together, the way she smelled, the way she tasted... That was a dangerous road to go down if I didn't want to be humiliated in front of the whole camp.

"Dollar for your thoughts?" My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight, my mood brightening drastically.

"Huh?" I stared at Miley, I did that a lot, drinking in everything about her, almost afraid I might not get to see her again. Miley was more than just beautiful or hot or sexy; she was my ery vission of perfection.

"You're worth way more than a penny." Miley explained, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "You looked distracted."

"Just thinking." I shrugged, setting my guitar aside.

"Wanna talk about it or continue that song you were just playing? It was beautiful."

"Is there an option three?" I grinned, I didn't want to upset Miley by reminding her how soon and how much we'd have to be apart.

"Like what?" Miley fluttered her lashes shyly.

"Hmm..." I licked my lips, that was a very open invitation. "We've got two hours till dinner still, wanna go hang out in my cabin?" I offered, jumping off the edge of the stage and holding out my hand.

"You, me, alone?..." Miley hummed thoughtfully. "I think I could agree to that." She hopped down and took my hand, her small, delicate one fitting so perfectly into mine.

"We're gonna sing the Miley song tonight." I brought her hand up and kissed the back

"You didn't have to choose that one." Miley got all shy which I loved; Miley was usually the strong, independant, confident one. I was usually the shy one, stuttering, shy Joseph.

"It's the only one the record label let me have. I wanted them all to be for you." I admitted, leading Miley back to my cabin. Jason and Nate should be in classes, or something. Hopefully they wouldn't be there to ruin my precious time with Miley. "I want everything to be for you, because you're worth everything to me."

"How did you get to be such a sweet-talker?" Miley cocked her curiously, her fingers laced with mine.

"Papi." I reminded her. "How do you think he charmed Grandma?" We reached my cabin and I grinned as I gently pushed Miley against it, trapping her between the door and me. "But, it means nothing unless it means something." I spoke softly, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "And, Baby, you mean everything to me." Instead of speaking Miley leaned up and kissed me, her lips soft and sweet against mine.

"You mean everything to me too, Joseph." Miley hummed when she pulled away.

"I love that." I noticed that my voice had a slight rumble of huskiness.

"What?" I got distracted for a second by Miley's hands playing with the hem of my shirt.

"When you say my name." I finally got my train of thought back.

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph." Miley grinned, pulling me back to her. "Kiss me, Joseph." How could I deny a request like that? I kissed her full on the lips whilst reching for the doorhandle for the cabin, both of us stumbling in when it opened abruptly.

"Vieni, Amore mio." I beckoned when we'd been standing the doorway making out for a while, leading Miley over to my bed. I sat down on the crisp, clean covers, but I frowned when Miley shook her head. Instead she sat up near the headboard and laid back tugging on my hand until I did the same.

Our lips were slow to meet again, but it was well worth it. Her lips, her touch, her taste. I was in Heaven. I moved into her, propping myself up on top of her. When the kiss broke for air and I let my eyes open I was faced with the beautiful sight of Miley; laying on my bed under me, her chestnut hair fanned around her on my pillow, her lips red and plump from, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving, her eyes darkened to a deep navy blue and half lidded with lust. The only thing I could do with a sight like that was kiss it. So I did. Miley tasted like strawberries and cream and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Joseph..." Miley breathed, arching up into me when we had to break for air again. Stupid air, why was it so necessary?

"Miley." I groaned, my pants tightening and my arousal hardening - well, even more than it already was. I dropped my forehead down, conveniently falling onto Miley's chest and tried to catch my breath. "I have to stop." I panted, not wanting to leave, but I knew I had to if I didn't want to humiliate myself in front of Miley.

"Please don't." Miley pleaded and I lifted my head, she was staring at me with dark blue eyes full of want and need.u

"It's not exactly something I want to do, Miles." Her lips looked so tempting, luring me in to kiss them again. "But, if I don't then..." I couldn't even finish that, feeling my hardness press against her as I sat up.

"Stay." Miley urged, sitting up too and scooting closer to me. She nuzzled against my neck, her breath warm and heady, whilst her fingers moved on my torso; slipping down over my shirt, and then toying with the hem for a moment.

"Careful." I warned, this was dangerous territory, I usually escaped to take care of myself at this time.

"Stay, Joseph." Miley's fingers felt like hot coals against my skin as her hand started up my stomach, my shirt moving with it. Once again, how could I deny such an offer? Miley pulled my shirt up and my arms complied, letting her toss it aside. I turned and kissed her, falling back on the bed and bringing her on top of me. Miley was straddling me, the most hottest sight in the universe.

"Oh, God." I groaned, Miley was on top of me, making out with me, her hands touching me...

"Show me how to do it, Joseph." Miley sat back on my legs, biting her lip in a way that ade me want to bite it for her.

"We shouldn't-" I tried to be the head of reason when we were in a heated situation. I was more than happy for this to continue whatever way Miley wanted, but I didn't want her to regret anything.

"You don't want to?" She cocked her head to the side curriously.

"Oh, trust me I want to." I assured quickly, feeling my face heat up. "B-but-but I don't want you to do something you don't want to."

"So it's settled." Miley decided with a wicked grin that sent even more of my blood south to the point where I wasn't sure if I had any left above the waist. "I want to do this, Joseph." Nope. No blood left north of the equater.

"Oh, God, yes." Was someone watching my dreams and making them come true? Miley giggled, I propped myself up on my arms to watch her.

"What do I do?" Miley asked, all innocent and pure and perfect; it was so sexy.

"Anything you want." I agreed happilly, right about now I'd jump off a cliff if Miley wanted me to.

"Tell me if I do something wrong?" Miley became shy, I loved shy Miley, it reminded me of the Tennessee girl her accent hinted at.

"Trust me, Miles, the only thing wrong you could do at this point would be stopping." I assured, earning another giggle and a totally hot blush as her fingers nervously skittered at the button and zipper of my cargo pants. Then they were undone and my brain decided to go on vacation.

_**CR**_

_July 1st_

"Dude, what's up with you?" Jason asked at breakfast.

"Nothing." I denied happilly. More than happilly. I'd been walking on clouds since yesterday.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday." Jason said, jeez if Jase noticed then it must be pretty obvious.

"It was like you were high yesterday on stage." Nate added and I rolled my eyes. "High is not good for the bands rep."

"I'm not on drugs." I denied, picking at my egg whites.

"Hi, Joey." Miley danced over and sat next to me with her breakfast, kissig my cheek. "Hey, Jase. Hey, Nate."

"God, are you both high?" Nate made a sour face.

"Ignore him." I told Miley bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "You're perfect."

"Gag me." Nate muttered, still looking sour. "You two are sickening. Grow some balls, Dude." At Nate's words images and feelings from yesterday afternoon in our cabin flashed through my mind; Miley's kisses, her soft hesitant touches, the way it felt a billion times better than when I do it... I flushed red and looked down to my egg whites, trying to think of anything else but yesterday or I'd be in a very humiliating predicament when I tried to get up and leave the food hall.

"Ignore him." Miley mimicked my words to her. "He's just jealous."

"Of what?" Nate scoffed, I put an arm around Miley's shoulder and kissed her temple. "Trust me, he has nothing I don't have more of." Miley snickered and I flushed. "Oh, please. You can't possibly think he has anything impressive." A musical three-tone sounded signalling the start of the first classes of the day.

"Come on, Dude, guitar class." Jase jumped up, dumping his breakfast tray.

"Love you, Babe." I kissed Miley as I got up too, dumping my barely touched egg whites and wheat toast in the bin.

"Love you." Miley called after me before returning to her breakfast.

_**CR**_

_July 4th_

I sat on the roof of my cabin with my guitar. The 4th of July concert was going on down on the ground, but I was up here with the most beautiful girl in the world. The concert was faint enough that we could hear my guitar without any problem.

"Do you regret it?" I asked finally after a while, stopping my fingers across the delicate strings.

"Regret what?" Miley hummed, curled into my side contentedly.

"The other day." I answered, feeling nervous. "In my cabin. Before we performed." Probably the most amazing experience of my life.

"Why?" Miley sat up a little, furrowing her brow in the darkness.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I'd been worrying over it for days; what if I made Miley uncomfortable? What if she wasn't ready for that and she felt like I forced her?

"I'm not uncomfortable, Joseph." Miley assured before I could worry more. "I don't regret it."

"Are you sure?"

"Joseph, I started it, I don't regret it, and I'm not uncomfortable." Miley kissed my cheek and I sighed, relaxed.

"I just don't want to make you do something you don't want to." I looked down feeling like a pussy.

"You won't, Joey." She seemed so sure, so certain about it. "You're too sesitive and sweet and caring for that."

"How do you always know the perfect thing to say?" I marvellled, watching Milely tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's a gift." She grinned down at me.

"You're a gift." I shot back, sitting up as well.

"You're a dork." Miley stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mean." I teased, in the darkness I could see her roll her eyes.

"A dork who I love." She ammended and I smiled with self-satisfaction. I laid back on the roof, watching the stars and counting each one to a reason I loved Miley. There just weren't enough stars, though... Miley laid next to me and cuddled up to me again, her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Why did this have to end? If I could just stay like this for all of Eternity with Miley in my arms I'd be the happiest person on Earth. But, soon the 4th of July concert would be over, lights out would be called, and Miley would have to go back to her own cabin. And we'd have to face reality; life wasn't perfect no matter how much I wanted it to be.

"I love you too, Miley." I whispered, kissing her hair. At least we did have this moment; at least this moment with Miley was perfect. Just Miley, me, and a sky full of reasons to love her.

* * *

**1) Okay, so what exactly are the bases?  
-1st; kissing, with or without tongue (covered since the first Summer)  
-2nd; touching above the waist (well I guess I kind of skipped that)  
-3rd; below the belt (see above)  
-Home Run; Sex (not gonna happen just quite yet)**

**2) There are two reasons I haven't updated in a week;  
-1; I haven't had a day off in a week to write, so it's taken me that long to write this.  
-2; I only got 2 reviews for the latest chapter of Crash World.**

**3) Is it just me or do these Summers go by really fast? :P  
4) Do any of you want a 4th Summer? (5th Summer would be set as Camp Rock movie, and 6th would be Camp Rock 2)  
5) If Year Four does happen, whose Point Of View would you like?  
6) What kind of story do you want after Crash World is finished? Still taking ideas and votes for most wanted.**

**I'm not going to request a certain amount of reviews to update (I'm tired of always being disapointed) but I'm just going to write and hope I get done before another week.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_July 8th_

I frowned at the piece of wood in front of me. Okay, so it wasn't exatly just a piece of wood, it was the birdhouse I'd been building for three Summers with Miley. We had two halves, each with three floors, each floor containing two 'rooms'. So we had 12 little bird rooms in the birdhouse, and both hales of the roof now had birdseed feeders leading to each room. The halves were connected by hinges and there was a latch on the other side to close it if it needed to for whatever reason. The outside was a nice mix between electric and sky blue that matched Miley's eyes with little golden music notes and the insides were painted brown and green like camoflage. There was even a deck around the outside of the birdhouse and we even put a ceramic birdbath in a hole in the deck. It was perfect.  
The reason I was frowning at it was because it was perfect. It was finished. Miley and I had finished our birdhouse - complete with the our initials and hearts and the last 3 years carved into the back. Now what were going to do?

"What do we do?" Miley asked, looking at our birdhouse as well.

"What are you guys doing?" One of the older campers - a councilor named Devon - aproached us when we'd been just standing there for a good ten minutes.

"It's finished." I said, staring at the birdhouse; looking at it now it didn't look like it should have taken two and a half Summers to build, but then again we had put little windows into almost every room complete with little pieces of plexi glass and full working shutters... Though what birds would do with shutters I wasn't sure. And there were clusters of twigs and leaves and colorful feathers and materials from the arts cabin that we'd tried to make into nests that hadn't turned out so good in every little bird room.

"Really?" Devon looked from me and Miley standing and staring blankly at the birdhouse to the birdhouse and back again.

"Yeah." Miley confirmed, sounding a little dazed, which was understandable; we'd spent almost three Summers on this thing and now it was done.

"I wish we could've done a real music and theatre room." I pouted at the structure. One of the rooms had miniature movie pictures in it and another had mini CD's and tapes glued to the walls, but that was as close as we could get to actually having those rooms.

"Me too." Miley agreed, furrowing her brow. "What do we do with it?"

"Well, most people would put it outside for birds to live in." Devon suggested, looking at us like it was obvious.

"Should we?" Miley turned to me questioningly.

"I guess..." I shrugged, "I mean that's what we made it for, right?"

"Yeah." She hummed, her brow still furrowed in that cute way she does. "How do we get it out?" All three of us turned to the door of the woodshop cabin at the same time; it wasn't big enough for the birdhouse to fit through. And we hadn't even tried lifting it before. "And where do we put it?"

"And what do we do at the end of the Summer? Does it stay here?" I wish I could, I wanted to stay here at Camp Rock with Miley forever.

"Geez." Devon shook his head. "Who would have thought the problems would start when it was finished?"

"I can't believe we did it." Miley marvelled, reaching out and touching the painted and varnished wood, all smooth and sleek except for where we'd done our carvings. 'M. S + J. G = 2004' was the first one that I did from when we were 13. 'Miley & Joseph = 2005' from last year. And Miley had done the one this Summer 'Joseph S. Gray & Miley R. Stewart 2006' in her delicate little carving. All three encased in hearts. Three years, three Summers, two times I'd had to leave Miley and I'd have to leave her again two more times before the end of this Summer.

"Maybe you guys should have gotten it outside before you screwed it together." Devon suggested and I rolled my eyes; it seemed obious now, but that was no reason to be condescending. I liked Andrew better; why did he have to leave?

"Maybe if we carry it out when it's opened it'll fit?" Miley suggested instead and I resisted the urge to make a comment at Devon.

"And just how are you two scrawny kids going to lift that thing." He smirked triumphantly.

"Hey." I protested, I am not scrawny; I mean, sure, I've always been smaller than the other boys my age - and when I was younger some girls as well - but I'm not scrawny.

"Don't call Joseph scrawny." Miley huffed.

"What about puny then?" Devon smirked, out of the corner of my eye I saw Miley clench her fists. "Or micro-man?"

"Stop!" Miley demanded.

"Tiny teen?" He continued, I felt angry, no-one had made fn of me life this since Nate stopped last year. And this guy didn't even know me. "Pocket-sized popstar?"

"Quit it." Miley glared as I felt my confidence shrinking. "Joseph is twice the man you'll ever be. Don't call him names just because you're jealoud; he got signed and he's gonna be famous and you're never gonna be anything."

"Whatever." Devon rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking down.

"He's a jerk." Miley shrugged, as if it were obvious. "And as soon as we get this outside I'll prove how wrong and what a jealous jerk he is."

"You're too good for me." I marvelled at Miley.

_**CR**_

_July 10th_

I was sitting in the piano cabin. I'm not entirely sure why there was a building with only a piano, hardwood floors and a wall of mirrors. It was way past curfew and I was supposed to be in my cabin, sleeping like Jase and Nate, but I couldn't. Brown said we had to leave to shoot the video early. Instead of leaving in four days we were leaving tomorrow. I let my fingers tinkle ily over the ebony and ivory keys of the piano, melodies blurring together in my mind as I thought to myself.

I glared at the script for the music video trilogy; I thought dreams coming true was supposed to make people happy? Then why was I so miserable? I hadn't felt this depressed since my Dad died and I found out Papi was sick. I mean, my dream was still the same wasn't it? I still wanted to be a musician, I wanted to make music and share it with the world. But, now every time I thought about that; thought about being on stage with my guitar, singing the lyrics I wrote... I only wanted Miley to be there with me. But, that would never happen, Miley doesn't like being on stage, she doesn't want to be famous.

Sometimes I resented Miley's Dad, even though I only met him twice last Summer and I humiliated myself in front of him. If it weren't for Mr. Stewart pushing Miley to be famous then she wouldn't be so resistant to music; it made her unhappy.

"Shane?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I realised I wasn;t alone. Brown was here in his bathrobe, his hair all messed up. I glanced at my watch; after midnight, it was later than I thought. I guess that meant I was leaving later today. "What are you doin' up, Son?" Brown asked, I knew it was just a word he used for most of the boys, but I hated it. I hated when people called me Shane, and I ahted when Brown called me 'Son'. I wasn't his son, I was Mom and Dads son, and my Dad is dead, and I don't want Brown trying to pretend to be all father-figure-y.

"Hey." I frowned, looking down at the keys.

"What's on your mind, Son?" Brown questioned, I clenched my fists.

"Nothing." I sighed, just Miley. But, Miley wasn't nothing, Miley was everything to me... So, I guess, technically, I had everything on my mind.

"Doesn't look like nothing, you seemed pretty distracted." Brown commented, sitting next to me. "You didn't even respond the first time I called you." I shrugged, glancing back up to the script, my eyes landing on the title; Miley. "You nervous about the video?" He guessed, catching my line of sight. "You're gonna do great, Shane, Connect Three is the next big thing."

"I'm not nervous, Uncle Brown." I denied, my eyes flickering over the other words on the first page. Connect 3. "Besides, Nate's the star, what do I have to be nervous about?" It was true, Nate was the star, he was playing the lead of the videos and Jase and I were basically glorified extras and band members, but I didn't care; it was still the song I'd written for Miley, in my head it didn't matter who was the lead or what the video was about, the song was about Miley.

"Then what's wrong?" What was wrong, really? My possibly unhealthy infatuation with Miley; the fact that I usually have to spend most of the year away from her; that this year it's even more; that next year I might not even get to see her? All of it was wrong to me.

"I just want to be alone." I huffed, getting up andleaving before Brown could say anything else. That was a lie, I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to be with Miley. I wandered through the dark camp, Camp Rock was kind of eerie at night when there wasn't a concert on. I walked away from the music compound, past the boys compoun and I found the girls cabin. Miley was asleep, but I just wanted to see her; that even sounded creepy in my head.

The wooden porch creeked under my footseps as I aproached the window that I knew Miley's bed was under. The window was closed and the curtains were drawn, but there was a slight crack that I could see through. Unfortunately all I could ssee was darkness. I guess I wouldn't be seeing Miley tonight. I sighed and sat down with my back to the outside wall, under the window.

"Well, it looks like everyone's out of bed tonight." I don't know how long it had been, but the next thing I was aware of was Brown aproaching the cabin.

"Joseph?" I squinted through the darkness and Brown was leading Miley back to her cabin.

"Miley?" I jumped up and grinned.

"After you left I found Miss Miley here out by the edge of the forest." Brown said and Miley looked down sheepishly. "It's long after curfew, Shane, and even if you are my nephew, you need to be in be, you've got a big day tomorrow." My momentary elation at seeing Miley evaporated. I was leaving tomorrow - later today really - instead of in four days and Miley didn't even know it yet.

"Can I just stay here for a couple of minutes?" I tried not to sound so begging, but I couldn't help it.

"You two have five minutes before I drag you back to your cabin myself." Brown sighed relucatantly and I nodded.

"My roommate snores." Miley commented, sinking down to sit where I'd been sitting when she came up with Brown and I sat next to her, through the wooden walls I could hear faint snoring from inside the cabin. "And I was trying to write a song."

"Can I hear it?" I perked up, nothing sounded better to me than hearing Miley sing.

"It's not finished yet." I could see Miley blush through the darkness, she looked so pretty when she blushed. "What are you doin' here, Joey?" I liked when she called me Joey - especially when we were making out - because she was the only one who ever called me that in my whole life; even Dad and Papi only called me Joseph.

"I can't sleep." I shrugged, holding Miley's hand, small and delicate and soft. I brought it up and kissed her knuckles, feeling her skin heat under my touch. "I don't want to sleep."

"Why not?" Miley asked, her voice soft and soothing.

"Because if I sleep then when I wake up it'll be morning, and I have to leave in the morning, and I don't want to leave you." I couldn't look at Miley as I spoke. I don't know why, but I felt weak for admitting I had to leave early.

"You're leaving?" Miley gasped and I finally looked up to her, her bright blue eyes were shrouded with sadness that I could see clearly even through the night darkness.

"We have to leave today instead of in four days to start the video shoot." Stupid video. For not the first time I found myself wondering if I was supposed to resent my lifelong dream? "And we'll be gone for sixteen days."

"Oh." Was all Miley said.

_**CR**_

My bags were packed and in the car, my guitar was in its case, Jason and Nate were waiting on me. It was time to leave; Camp Rock, the musical escape of reality, and most importanlty; Miley. The nine months of the year we usually had to be apart was hard enough, now it was sixteen extra days.

"What day do you get back?" Miley asked, looking down, left, right, over my shoulder, anywhere but me.

"The twenty-sixth." I muttered, my only sollace right now was in the fact that I was going to spend the next sixteen days singing Miley's name and the reasons I love her.

"Right." Miley nodded with a sigh.

"When it's done you're gonna be the first one to see it." I decided with a weak smile.

"You're gonna be great, Joseph." She said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"I don't do anything except stand on the side and sing in the cut-over clips." I shrugged, I was okay with that, I only wanted it to be about the music and the song anyway, not me looking miserable in a video about the love of my life.

"You're still goin' to be great." Milely smiled, a real smile not a weak, forced one. "Wanna know how I know?"

"How?" I grinned, taking the bait, and her hand.

"Because I only love great men." Miley said, stepping closer. "And I." She kissed me and I was in blissful Heaven for a second. "Love." I kissed her this time, holding it longer and savouring it more. "You." I held on hand cupping her face and the other on her hip as I kissed her. This was our last kiss for sixteen days I was going to make it a memorable one. I don't know how long we were kissing - but at some time it turned into making out - but I was startled away from my girlfriend when someone cleared their throat and tapped me on the shoulder.

"We gotta go, Mate." Brown said and I sighed, nodding.

"Love you, Miley." I turned back to her.

"Love you, Joseph." She mimicked before pecking my lips.

* * *

**1) Sorry it took so long again. I promise I am trying to get them out quicker.  
2) So that's the end of the birdhouse O.o And yet it's still 3 Summers before Jason gets his.  
3) the original plan for the end was for it to be the same sort of ending as I did for Miley leaving Joseph last Summer, but I thought that was a bit depressing to repeat.  
4) I think I'll be doing either a chapter - or at least a segment of a chapter - of Joseph at the video shoot; how do you like that idea?  
5) Only 4 chapters left - and Joseph is going to miss the sleepover night, I've always loved the cuteness I could get them to do on sleepover night.  
6) Anything you want to see happen in the last 4 chapters?  
7) Anything you want to see NOT happen?**

**8) I think I have an idea for a story; it involves Miley and Joe in a domestic setting, Miley and Joe in a teacher-student setting, and a Jonas Brothers song... See if you can guess what it is from that?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_July14th_

"Why do I even have to be here?" I groaned, sitting in the chair designated to me. I could be at Camp Rock right now with Miley.

"Because you are part of this band, Mate." Brown rolled his eyes at me. "And this is your song, don't you want to be in the video?"

"I'm not in the video." I deadpanned, "Nate's the star, Jase and I are glorified extras."

"That's not true, Shane." Brown tried to deny, but even as we spoke Nate was getting his make-up touched up, I was bored and miserable, and Jason was trying to flirt with one of the extras.

"It's cool." I shrugged, I wasn't particularly fussed with the video; I get to sing Miley's name and the reasons I love her, the whole world will know how much I lover, and as of today it's 12 days until I get back to her. "I care about the music anyway, not the video."

"That's a true artist speaking." Brown grinned, but I rolled my eyes.

"Can't Jase and I just do our scenes and go back to camp?" I resisted the urge to whine.

"And that's a boy in love." Brown rolled his eyes.

"Man." I grumbled, slouching down in my chair. "I'm a man."

"Sure thing, Kid." I clenched my fists, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, places everybody." The directors assistant called out. We were outside today, doing the parking lot and street scenes.

"Playback!" The director yelled. The song Miley started blaring and I felt the familiar tingles knowing that my dream was coming true; I was sharing my music with th

e world, and the whole world would know how I feel about Miley. "Action!" It started with Nate in a parking lot handing the fake 'Miley' girl her cell phone with all the tough bully guys around them.  
Later the tough guys would be in a car chasing Nate down; I felt a sick sense of satisfaction every time I read that part of the script. Nate was finally getting a taste of his own medicine, being a victim of a bully. Even if it was only on camera; he got to play up the victim with the girls when the videos came out, and I got to get to see him chased down by a car and pushed around a little.

The actress who was playing 'Miley' was pretty enough I guess but every time I looked at her I thought of Miley; Miley was a brunette with pretty blue eyes and a smile that made me feel fuzzy; this girl wasn't any of that. I guess the song did say she was a blond, but that's only because I couldn't think of anything that rhymed with dumb. Nate handed the girl her phone as the bullies surrounded him; I glanced down to my own phone, I'd been texting and calling Miley since I left, but she was in class right now, and it was dance class so she couldn't exactly be texting in her seat because there were no seats.

"And; cut!" The director yelled, I don't know how long I'd been zoned out, but it must have been a while. "Let's get Connect Three in the car together." ince Jason was the oldest of the three of us - he turned 16 last December - he was going to be driving because he a;ready has his Learners Permit. Jason jumped in the front of the blue convertible with a giddy grin; how he was the oldest I didn't know. Nate climbed into the back after retouching his make up. Honestly, I don't know why he needed so much, he looked the same as before, but he insisted on it, so whatever I slid into shotgun and dropped my prop bag at my feet. Jason and I didn't have make up or anything like, we'd just had our hair styled, Hell, we even get to wear our own clothes. "Okay, Jason, you're just going to do some driving around. Nick, stratch out, look comfortable. Shane... Look... Alive." The director instructed each of us. I rolled my eyes, but comlied, sitting up straight and pasting a happy look on my face. It's not that I wasn't happy to get to be in a music video - for a song I wrote and for the band I'm in - I just wish it didn't mean being away from Miley so much and my heart hurting like it did.

Jason started to drive in slow circles through the parking lot, letting the camera men capture us from all angles. I sat back and relaxed, thinking; I was going to turn 16 before the Summer was over which meant I could get my Learners Permit too. We were going to behome schooled again like last year, but if I had my licence then I could go places. Maybe I could convince my Mom to let me go to New York some time, to see Miley. That thought made a lazy grin take over my face.

The car stopped for the 10th time and two girls got in the back with Nate. I had images in my head of me and Miley running away; we could run away like Bonnie and Clyde. Miley, a car, a couple of guitars; that's all I needed. But, I couldn't leave my Mom, or Papi. I guess my happilly ever after was going to have to wait for more than my 16th birthday.

In the meantime, though, my happilly right now was only twelve days away.

_**CR**_

_July 18th_

"And here we have the _Joseph-us Gray-us_ in its natural habitat." I rolled my eyes at Jason's cheezey comentry as he shoved a camera in my face. I was sitting on set, waiting for all the lighting to get set up so we could start the performing scenes that was going to be cut through-out the video. I had my guitar in my lap and book at my side, trying to write a song. "Beware of the rare and solitary _Joseph-us_, an almost extinct spiecies exclusively mated to the even rarer _Miley-us Stewart-us_." I put my guitar, I couldn't help but smile a little, Jason was actually calling me my name.

"And now." I grabbed Jason's camera and turned it on him. "Meet the _Jason Dorkus_, brother to most awesome and cool Joseph creature, the Jason is most famous for his obsessions with birds and the houses they live in."

"Dude, I'm not obsessed." Jason objected, advancing on me as I kept backing away with the camera still trained on him.

"Dude, you asked three different mall Santa's for a birdhouse last year." I scoffed back, "plus you wrote him a letter, and you've asked me every day of camp for the last two Summers to build you one."

"Because I want one." He whined childishly.

"Obsessed." I insisted teasingly.

"Hey." Jason stopped, looking thoughtfull.

"What?" I frowned, lowering the camera a little.

"You called me your brother." Jason replied, like it meant the world.

"So." I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. "You are my brother, what's the problem?"

"You never called me your brother before." Jase smiled.

"Doesn't mean you're not. I mean, just because someone doesn't say something, doesn't mean it's not true." I explained, closing the camera and sitting down. on the edge of the stage.

"Huh?"

"Even if I don't always say you're my brother it doesn't mean you're not. You're always going to be my brother, Dude."

"Cool." Jason sat next to me with a happy grin. "I always wanted a brother."

"Well, now you have one." I don't know, it felt kind of cool to hve a brother, even if we'd only been brothers for a month. I guess if I ran away with Miley I'd have to leave Jason too, and brothers don't do that.

_**CR**_

_July 22nd_

"Ciao, Bello, come va? Ho sentito dire che è meraviglioso, a New York Città." I sang softly as I strummed my guitar, feeling a little dejected; it was still 4 days until we go back to Camp Rock. "Io è stato mancare lei, è vero."

"Hi." I looked up to see the girl who was playing the fake Miley standing in front of me.

"Hi." I mumbled back. "Ma, Ho voglia di piangere." I wrote the new lyrics down as I strummed out a few chords.

"What are you playing?" The girl persisted to try and have a conversationg with me. "No offence, but it doesn't even sound like words."

"It's Italian." I muttered.

"Why not just write in English? That way people will understand it without needing a translator."

"The person who matters does understand it." I tried not to snap; I only had four days left, I didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

"Who?" The girl just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Miley." I finally told her.

"Yes?" Good God, I thought dumb blondes was just a sterotype, but this girl was determind to prove it.

"No, the girl I'm writing the song for is Miley." I explained slowly, hoping she would get it, but she still looked confused; like when I tried to tutuor Jason in science. I have him up to a A in everything else, but the guy just doesn't get science, he's actually really smart when I can keep him focussed long enough. "Not you, the real Miley, the one the song is about, my girlfriend."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" She looked down at that.

"Yeah, for three years now." I grinned, this was something I could talk about. "I love her."

"That's nice." She was disinterested now. "Hey, do you know if the other two have girlfriends?"

"They don't." I denied bluntly, rolling my eyes. I turned back to my guitar, starting to strum again. "Perche 'vorrei pettine in tutto il mondo." I guess the fake Miley was right, it would be easier in English, but I know how much Miley likes it when I speak Italian, and I'd do anything to see Miley happy. "Vedere tutto e non accontentarsi mai." I think if I finished this before I went back to Camp Rock I'd play it for Miley. "Se non sono i tuoi occhi." It was different than the first time I started writing it two Summers ago when Miley and I sang the mash-up at Final Jam. Maybe I could get this song on the album - in English of course - that would make Miley really proud.

"Try English, Shane." I was interrupted again by Uncle Brown.

"Miley likes when I speak Italian." I shrugged, closing my lyrics book and setting my guitar down; clearly I wasn't going to finish this now. "She thinks it's romantic."

"Playing the girls heartstrings, huh?" Brown shook his head in amusement, but I frowned. "Big dog on campus?" He barked at me like a dog

"I'm not playing her, I'm pleasing her." Or at least I hoped I was.

"Better not be pleasing her in every way." Brown muttered under his breath. I flushed, my mind flashing back to _that_ day in my cabin with her. "You're, what, fourteen now?"

"Fifteen." I rolled my eyes, really my own Uncle couldn't even remember how old I am? "Sixteen next month."

"Huh." Brown said thoughtfully. "Fifteen, so you and I need to have a little talk; man-to-man." This couldn't be real?

"About what?" I asked slowly, horror creeping up on me.

"Hmm." Brown hummed, going silent for a seond. "I know that you're a teenager now, and you've certainly reached puberty-" oh God, it was The Talk.

"Uncle Brown." I cut in, feeling embarassed and mortified. "I had Sex Ed. at school, I have the internet, I know what sex is, and Miley and I are **not** having sex." I stood up resolutely, hoping to get away as quick as possible without having to answer any more questions. Because what happened between Miley and me in my cabin is between us and I didn't want anyone else to know about it. It was one of our special moments.

* * *

**1) Instead of translating all the Italian I might as well just tell you it's the first verse and part of the chorus of Hello Beautiful.  
2) Sorry this chapter took so long  
3) Okay, so the original plan for the story I was gonna write didn't turn out so good, but I do hav the prologue for a similar idea all written and ready. The question is should I finish this Camp Rock year before I post it or post them together?  
4) This chapter was only supposed to be a segment at the video shooting, but then I wanted to show more of Joseph on his own, so this is what I got. Plus I thought Joseph and Jason had a nice little brother-bonding moment :D  
5) It probably tells you all you need to know about it, but the working title for the new story is What If Go To School For.  
6) Three chapters left in this Summer, is there anything any of you wanted to see or happen?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_July 26th_

It was long past curfew, but I didn't care. Neither did Miley. I was revelling in being with her again. We'd snuck away after dinner and rowed one of the boats into a small cave with a couple of candles. We were laying in the boat, rocking slightly as we kissed, surrounded by the light of the candles. Okay, so it wasn;t just kissing, it was more like making out... With hands.

Miley was panting, I could feel her pulse racing, I knew the moan was coming. I really don't know why her moans turned me on so much, but they did. The delicious sound slipped from her lips and I groaned, feeling the sound go right to my groin. I kissed Miley's lips hungrilly, our tongues finding each other. I squeezed her hips and found myself unconsciously moving against her. Except my hands weren't on her hips.

"Holy crap!" I was humiliated by how high my voice got when I sat up, but I was more focussed on where my hands apparently were; under Miley's top, cupping two very soft pillows of flesh.

"You okay, Joey?" Miley asked, her blue eyes alight with love and lust.

"Uh..." I lickedmy lips, trying to get my brain to start working again. I quickly removed my hands. "S-s-sorry." I blushed, sitting back and trying to cover my boner.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow at me, her cheeks a very hot shade of pink. "I'm not."

"Oh, God." I groaned, closing my eyes. "Please be real? Please be real? Please be real?" I begged quietly.

"I'm very real, Joseph." Miley assured and my eyes snapped open again. "And I very much want to be kissing my boyfriend again." How could I deny a request like that? I practically lunged at her, except it didn't go so well. I ended up hitting my head on the boat bench, which rocked it a little too much and it tipped over. Miley screamed and the cave went black as the candles hit the water and sunk to the bottom. "Joseph?" I felt myself panicking, Miley's voice sounded all fuzzy and blurry as the water surrounded me. I couldn't breathe, there was darkness everywhere, and water, my lungs were burning, I didn't know which way was up, and I could hear Miley calling my name, but it was getting more and more distant each time, almost like a far away whisper. My brain wasn't complying, it wasn't making me go up like I wanted, like I needed. I felt a panic attack rising in me as I had flashes of when Nate pushed me off the pier when I was four and I almost drowned. The Doctors found water in my lungs and I was unconscious for two minutes under the water before my Dad found me.

I felt the blackness start to take over and then a feeling of clarity and calmness. Miley's face was in front of me, slowly moving away; I followed her, wanting her, needing her more than the air that my lungs burned for. And then I broke the surface, gasping. My head hit something hard and I was still surrounded by black, but at least I could breathe.

"Miley?" I panicked, where was Miley? Oh, God. "Miley?" I yelled, trying to look, but I couldn't see anything.

"Joseph?" Oh, thank God! Miley's voice was muffled, but at least I could hear it.

"Miley, I'm so sorry, Miley." I coughed, feeling dizzy. "I'm sorry."

"Are you okay, Joseph?" Miley's voice was closer, and my brain was making it clearer.

"Are you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I reached out for soething to hold and found my fingers against wood. All around me. I was under the over-turned boat. I pushed at it,, trying to get, I didn't want to go back under the water again.

"I'm fine." Miley was on the other side now and she sounded relieved. I reached out and held onto one of the benches when it was clear the boat wouldn't turn again. I felt the water movig and then another pressence. "I'm fine, Baby, I'm fine."

"Oh, God." I felt her closer, her hands falling on my chest. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Joseph." Miley cooed as I continued to breathe unevenly. "Calm down, Joey, it's okay, it was an accident." She followed my chest to my shoulder and moved one of my arms to her chest so I could feel her heartbeat. "It's okay." Her body pressed against mine in the blackness and I felt relieved. "Are you okay? You were under for a long time."

"I'm fine." I was now that I had Miley so close to me. I don't know long we stayed there, just treading water and holding each other under the boat, but we knew we'd have to move soon.

"We should get back to shore." Miley eventually spoke and I sighed, but agreed.

"How do we do it?" I nuzzled against her, trying not to tremble like a baby.

"We should get outside the boat and swim back." Miley suggested, her warm body comforting me until it moved away.

"'Kay." I agreed, letting her go. I stayed close though as she ducked under the water again, her hand never leaving mine as she guided me. I could see now, only a little thanks to the moonlight, but at least it was better than before. The blurriness also told me thhat my glasses were somewhere at the bottom of the lake. Again.

Sitting on the shore in my wet pants, my shirt in a puddle on the ground beside me. Miley was next to me, the moonlight dancing off her caramel skin. She was wet too, and her head was rest on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I muttered again. If it weren't for my stupid horniness then we could be safe and dry in the boat still.

"Don't be, it was acident, Joseph." Miley assured, lifting her head to kiss my cheek. "Besides, at least it was an eventfull night."

"Yeah."

"Campers out of bed." I winced at Brown's voice aproaching. "You have fifteen seconds to disperse before I personally escort you to your cabins and give you a warning." Miley and I jumped up, running away hand in hand.

"See you in the morning." Miley murmured when we were behind her cabin.

"Try and keep me away." I grinned, tucking a lock of her wet hair behind her ear. I kissed her lips softly. When I pulled away Miley was biting her lip. "Goodnight, my Beautiful."

"Night." Miley giggled as I stepped back into the darkness, following the blurs and shadows back to my cabin.

_**CR**_

_July 30th_

"Open." Jason ordered, a firm glare in place on his face. I gotta say, if the whole music thing didn't work out then he had a great future as a nurse. The lake incident the other when Miley and I fell in the lake had ended up with me catching a cold, which Jason too as his duty to rid me of. I obediently opened my mouth and a thermometre was promply hoved before Jason closed my mouth for me. He stood right next to me staring at his watch with one hand on his hip as he time a minute. "You still have a fever." He frowned at me like it was my fault - okay, it actually was my fault - like I wasn't even trying to get better. Hello; I'd just just spent sixteen days away from Miley during my Miley time - the Summers - and the day I finally got back to her I ended up sick? If ailments could be cured by sheer force of will alone I would be the healthiest person in the Universe right now.

"Dude, I'm not an invalid." I muttered, trying to sit up in bed, but every time I tried Jason pushed me back down and glared.

"How many of these cold and flu tablets have you had?" Jason asked, as if shoving more down my throat would make me suddenly healthy, readng the box on my nightstand.

"If I have any more I'm pretty sure it would be classed as substance abuse." I pointed, I think I'd had half the box in one 24 hour period. Not bad considering the box said no more than six in 24 hours.

"Well, why aren't they working?" Jason whined, flopping into a chair dispondantly.

"I don't know, Man." I sighed, staring up at the cieling for a second. "But,c'mon, Jase, it's a cold, it's not like I'm dying, it's gonna be gone in a couple of days at most."

"But, I'm bored." Jason pouted, crossing his arms.

"And you think I'm having fun?" I scoffed. Stupid me and my stupid hormones. The tri-tone sounded for lunch and I raised an eyebrow at Jason.

"Ugh, fine." He rolled his eyes, getting up and letting me get up. Seriously, meals was the only time I was allowed out of bed. I know Jason cares and all, but maybe he cares just a little too much? Plus, since Jason wouldn't let anyone in out of fear of further contamination - this from the guy who ate a strawberry out of the lake last year - and meals was the only time I was allowed out, it was also the only time I got to spend with Miley.

"Yes." I hissed, jumping out of bed. Sure, I felt like someone had stuffed a hundred cotton wool balls in my head, but I needed to get out of this cabin or I'd started getting cabin fever... Pun intended.

"How could you get sick anyway?" Jason asked as we walked slowly to the mess hall. "I mean, me and Nate were with you the whole time so shouldn't we be sick too?"

"I have a weak immune system." I shrugged casually; I could tell him the truth about my midnight escape with Miley and how my stupid hormones overturned our boat and that's why I'm sick, but that would mean telling about me and Miley's intimate moments together. Not going to happen.

"You should work out more then, so you're strong." I couldn't be bothered correcting Jason that my immune system wasn't something that could be strengthened in a gym, but I saw Miley so I didn't have the power to do anything but go to her.

"Hey, Baby." Miley cuddled me when she met me half way. Miley wasn't sick at all, so I guess it was at least partially true about a weak immune system.

"Hey." I wanted to stay cuddling her, but I didn't want to get her sick so I reluctantly pulled away.

"You feeling any better?" Miley asked, her brow furrowed with concern as she felt my forehead.

"Mmm." I shrugged, smiling at the coolness of her hand.

"Let's get some allergy aproved food into you, you big baby." Miley said teasingly, leading me to a table in the mess hall.

"She's an Angel." I smiled after Miley when she sat me down and went to the kitchens. I could do it myself, but everyone kept babying me - except Nate, thankfully - like I'd never been sick before... And I secretly liked when Miley awned over me. If Miley was my nurse instead of Jason then I'd be getting a lot further with my nurse than Papi does with his.

"No, Shane, that's Miley." Jason spoke slowly as if I couldn't understand.

"Okay, we've got a chicken-free noodle soup." Miley anounced, setting a steaming bowl in front of me. "Feel better, Joey." She kissed my temple and nodded.

_**CR**_

_I felt a lot better. It was like a magic cure, maybe Jason forcing those cold and flu tablets actually worked. Or maybe it was the warm body curled against mine. Without even opening my eyes I knew it was Miley. Miley wasn't just curled against me, she was half on top of me, her warm lips kissing my chest._

"_I see someone's awake." Miley's voice giggled as I let my eyes flutter open._

"_Morning, Baby." I threaded my fingers through her chestnut hair and she looked up at me. God, she's beautiful._

"_Feeling better?" Miley hummed, propping herself up with her hands on my chest._

"_You tell me." I blushed. I knew Miley could feel what she was doing to me, my penis had been awake long before I was concious._

"_Certainly feeling something." Miley grinned, she always was more bold. "I could make it feel better for you."_

"_God yes." I tried not to sound pathetic, but I didn't really care. Miley was on top of me, I was aroused, and I'm pretty sure Miley just offered to make it get even better. Was I dreaming? I didn't really care at this point._

_Miley started kissing my chest again and I felt all hot and bothered. We'd started playing around a little this Summer with the more physical part of our relationship, feeling places, touching things. Despite having to be apart so muh this was shaping up to be the best Summer of my life. Miley lifted her head from my navel with a wicked gleam in her bright blue eyes._

"_I love you, Joey." Miley cooed, reaching her hand into my boxers. Oh, God! her delicate little hand was warm and soft and oh so pleasurable._

"_Miley." I moaned, my eyes rolling back when I realised my boxers were gone and Miley was kissing me again... Lower and lower and lower, her lips went until they touch me hardness..._

"Gross, Dude." I startled awake.

"Huh-wha-Miles?" I rubbed my eyes and squinted around the blurry room.

"Man, that's nasty, keep your sex dreams until you're in your own room." Nate was saying disgustedly. "I don't need to watch my loser cousin cream in his sleep."

"What?" I pushed myself so I was sitting up and reached for my glasses. There was a wet spot on the front of my boxers and a very pleasured feeling in my balls; Nate was right, I just came in my sleep thinking about Miley. I quickly tucked my penis away from where it was peaking out through the opening in the front of my boxers and flushed. Now Nate had material to torture me for months... On the other hand I had a very good dream, I felt a lot better, and one of these days I'm going to figure out how to return the favour to Miley for all the orgasms she's caused me.

* * *

**Okay, the italics was a dream!**

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Anything you want to see happen in the final 2 chapters?  
3) Least favourite part of the chapter?  
4) Have any of you read What I Go To School For?  
5) Sorry if this chapter made anyone awkward or uncomfortable, but remember they are growing up and this sort of thing is going to happen.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_August 2nd_

Connect 3 was performing at animal night camp fire tonight. Jason is a bird - with a lot of colorful, fluffy feathers sticking out of everywhere he could get them - and Nate was a more modest and discreet bird costume. Which started because Brown said the three of us should match and Jason wanted to be a bird. Despite what he said I still insisted he was obsessed. Miley and I were the same; both of us with dark bird wings and feathers. Loverbirds.

"Tweet tweet." I spun around where I was waiting behind the stage for our set to see Miley.

"Huh?" I furrowed my brow in confussion.

"I'm a bird." Miley rolled her eyes playfully. "I was speaking like a bird."

"And what were you saying?" I questioned, absently reaching up and playing with a couple of dark feathers on her shoulder.

"You're a bird, you should know." She teased with a giggle.

"Hmm, well in that case; tweet." I kissed her lips. "Tweet." Another chaste kiss. "Tweet."

"I tweet you too, Joey." Miley blushed and I grinned, even just repeating the same word over and over Miley understood me. "You guys are performing?"

"Yeah, Uncle Brown is making us do practically everything leading up to Final Jam." I shrugged, looking around the area; the animal camp fire was almost over, which meant we were going to be up soon. "We're doing a new song tonight. It's called Six Minutes."

"I bet it's great." Miley grinned.

"And now." Dee La Duke said as one act left the stage. "Let's give a big jungle welcome to one Miss Miley Stewart!" My jaw dropped as Miley blushed and picked up her guitar.

"Miles?" I asked, she never told me she was performing.

"Surprise." Miley pecked my lips before heading on stage. I followed after her, standing at the edge of the stage, staring up at her. "Hi, I'm Miley, and this song is See You Again." She started strumming her guitar and singing, her voice like the sound of Angels to me. I leaned against the edge of the stage, staring up at Miley with wonder.

"Shane!" Jason found his way next to me, but I didn't take my eyes off of Miley. "Shane, c'mon, we've got to get ready."

"But, Miley-" I stared up at her and she was staring right back at me with a smile

"You can still listen, but we're on next, Bro." Jason said, trying to drag me away.

"I don't wanna." I held onto the stage, refusing to budge. "Look at her, Jason, listen; she's perfect." I was mesmerised.

"Thank-you." Miley smiled into the microphone when she finished and I finally let Jason move me as I was applauding. Miley blushed and exited the stage as a tambourine was thrust into one hand and a microphone into the other. I preffered to play guitar or piano, but Brown said since I was the lead singer I should be free to move around more and be more flexible and a guitar would only keep me weighted. I didn't agree, but whatever, I complied as long as I got to play on some songs and Nate didn't play when he sang lead. We'd tried getting Jason to sing leadd a couple of times, but he always hid behind his guiatar.

"I don't wanna play tambourine." I whined and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Boo hoo." He muttered, checking the keyboard was plugged in.

"Hey." Miley jumped off the stage.

"Hey." I kissed her cheek. "You were amazing."

"Thanks." She blushed and I stroked her redened skin.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Miley shrugged as Dee took to the stage again. "I'd wish you luck, but you don't need it." She pecked my lips. "Love you."

"Love you." I grinned as Dee anounced Connect 3. I grabbed my guitar before Brown or anyone else could object and jumped up on stage after Jason and Nate.

"What's up?" Nate spoke into his microphone as Brown tried to scold me, waving the tamourine around for me to take. Stupid tambourine.

"We're Connect Three." Jason checked his guitar. "I'm Jason." The girls in the crowd cheered, I guess we were getting pretty popular. "That's my cousin Nate." Nate smirked at the crowd when the girls cheered. "And that's my new brother Joseph Shane." I smiled at him in thanks, at least he called me by my name half the time, it was more than anyone else - other thn Papi and Miley - did.

"And this first song is Six Minutes." I said into my microphone. I nodded at Jason who signalled the drummer who had volunteered for the night and he tapped us out to four to start plaing. Jason and I started strumming, Nate started playing, the drummer kept beat.

_She's the kind of girl that you see in the movies  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
Down by the shore, first weekend of the Summer  
Gotta take a chance and just ask for her number_

Miley was standing at the edge where I'd been when she was performing. A smile lighting up her beautiful face. It was obvious to anyone who knew us that the song was about her.

_**CR**_

_August 6th_

"My life is over." Miley announced when she sat down opposite me at breakfast.

"Goodmorning." I greeted because I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Someone was recording me the other night when I performed and they put it on the internet." Miley explained and my eyes widened. "And now apparently my Dad has seen it."

"It can't be that bad." I tried to assure, but I knew that her Dad seeing her perform was the worst thing in the world for Miley. I didn't really understand why, she loves to perform and she loves music, and that's what her Dad wants. But, I love Miley and I respect her decisions.

"Joseph, my Dad saw me performing. And now he's gonna be here for Final Jam again this year and he's demanding that I perform." Miley complained with a sigh. "Why can't he just be a normal Dad?"

"Maybe he doesn't know how any more?" I shrugged and she looked at me weirdly. "I mean, he always had your Mom before, and maybe he doesn't know how to do it on his own?" I suggested weakly.

"It's not that difficult." Miley grumbled, "Jackson was thirteen, I was ten. It's not like we were babies."

"Have you told him that?" I wondered, hoping Miley wouldn't get mad at me. "Have you actually talked to him, like had a conversation with him, since your Mom died?"

"And hear what a disapointment I am because I don't have a song in the top ten charts?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I get enough of that without inviting him to do it."

"You should try it." I told her, "I don't know, maybe it would help?"

"Unlikely." I sighed, clearly Miley was allowed to help me with my family problems, but was too stuborn to let me help her.

"Okay." I looked down at my egg whites. "What are you doing today?"

"Figuring out what I'm gonna do about Final Jam." So, I guess she wasn't in the mood to hang out today? She sighed and looked at me. "Thank-you for listening, Joseph, but this isn't something that can just be fixed because I want it to."

"Neither was me and Nate, but look at us now." I pointed out, pushing my eggs away. I don't know why but Brown and Dee got a new kitchen staff this Summer and I don't know what they did, but they made my egg whites taste funny and I didn't like it. "If we can go from last Summer to now then there's hope for you and your Dad."

"Not much, but thanks for trying." Miley smiled sadly and moved around the table to sit next to me, kissing my cheek as she did so.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't try to make the girl I'm in love with happy?" I replied, I wasn't going to give up, but I didn't want to push Miley too much. Which is how I found myself trying to casually walk into Uncle Browns office a couple of hours later when Miley was in dance class.

"What are you doing here, Shane?" I winced at Uncle Brown's voice. "Don't you have class?"

"Uh..." I'd never been good under pressure. "I need to check..." What do I need to check? "My allergies?" I made it sound like a question. "I mean, uh, I need to check my file to make sure all my allergies are listed." I corrected only slighty more confidently.

"Really?" Brown crossed his arms and eyed me sceptically.

"Yeah." I nodded earnestly.

"Well, let's go check it then." Brown smirked and I paled.

_**CR**_

_August 7th_

I crept quietly around the back of the administration building with a torch lighting my way. Yesterday I'd failed miserably to get to Miley's file to get her Dad's number. And I'd been in class or with Miley all day today so I couldn't do it then. So now I was creeping around after lights out. Huh, I'm about to commit a crime; breaking and enetering. But, if there was a chance it would help Miley be happier then I'd do it without hesitation.

It was easy to open one of the office windows and climb in, but then I was faced with a dark office and locked filing cabinets. I should have thought ahead a little more, Brown had the keys on his keychain, in his cabin. I knew the filing cabinets were alphabetical by last name, but now I had no way to get into them. I'd seen it in movies enough, maybe I could pick the lock on the filing cabinet for R-S-T? I was trying to figure out what to do with the paperclips when my flashlight was rendered useless by the overhead lights flickering on.

"Uh..." I blinked up at Uncle Brown.

"Shane." Brown sighed, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh..." I didn't have an excuse this time. Even a totally lame one like yesterday.

"You should be in bed, Shane." Brown scolded. "What do you want in Miley's file so badly?"

"Her Dad's phone number." I sighed, I was busted and we both knew it. Brown raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I just wish Miley and her Dad could get along so Miley can be happy, so I thought I could talk to her Dad or something."

"Shane." Brown shook his head. "Whatever is happening with Miley and her Dad, they need to sort it out on their own."

"Miley won't even talk to him, I doubt she's going to sort anything out with him." I muttered dejectedly.

"It's just a rough patch-"

"It's been over five years, that's more than a rough patch." I cut in defiantly. "Miley helped me and Nate, and I just want her to be happy."

"Well, why don't you just go to bed and talk to Miley in the morning? That's the best way you can help her." Brown was just trying to placate me.

"Ugh, fine." I stood up, glaring at him. "If you don't want to help me then just say it and I'll find another way." I grumbled, stalking past him.

"Shane, wait-" Brown started, but I was in no mood to listen anymore.

* * *

**1) It's short, it's late, and I don't like it.  
2) Only one chapter left; anything anyone wants to see happen in the last chapter?  
3) Does anyone want a Year 4? (Keeping in mind if it goes thatfar then Year 5 would be Camp Rock movie)  
4) If I don't update before then; Happy Easter!:D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_August 14th_

I was sitting on the pier with Miley when it happened. There had been rumors all day that her Dad was at Camp Rock, and I mean, sure, I wanted him to be here and to talk to Miley, but he's my girlfriends hugely famous Dad, he scares me. He's big, he's strong, and I've been kissing his daughter for the last three Summers. Not to mention the last time I was around him I reduced myself to a stuttering mess, making an idiot out of myself.

"Miley." She froze at the voice behind us and it took me a few moments to place it.

"Dad." Miley turned, her eyes wide as she stared at him. I felt myself pale as I slowly turned to him, he was glaring us... More likely, he was glaring at me.

"Get your hands off my daughter." Mister Stewart growled, I hadn't just been sitting with pMiley... I may or may not have been kissing her... I may or may not have been making out with her.

"Dad." Miley frowned as I shakily took my hands off her waist.

"Now don't ever put your hands on her again." He threatened.

"B-but-" I started to protest, hating myself for the way I stuttered again.

"Dad, leave Joseph alone." Miley said, I looked down, I couldn't even defend myself to my girlfriends father. What sort of man am I that Miley has to fight my battles for me.

"Don't start, Miley, you and I need to talk." Mr. Stewart said, still glaring.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Joseph." Miley insisted, holding my hand tightly.

"Don't test me, Miley." Mr. Stewart said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"S-s-stop-stop it." I requested, though it didn't have the steam I wanted it to.

"Do you have something to say, Boy?" Mr. Stewart glared at me, but my eyes were on Miley.

"Don't, Joseph." Miley whispered, looking down, but I still saw he wince.

"Let-let go of her." I demanded, though my conviction didn't sound very strong when it was barely a whisper and I was looking at the ground.

"Excuse me. What did you say, Boy?" I stumbled back a step when he glared at me before my eyes focussed on his hand around Miley's arm again.

"L-let go of Miley, you're hurting her." My voice was stronger this time. Mr. Stewart looked suprised at my courage and actually looked down to where he was holding Miley's arm before he quickly let go.

"Let's go, Miley, we need to have a serious talk." Mr. Stewart muttered, waiting for Miley to walk ahead of him. Miley smiled appologetically at me as Mr. Stewart glared before they both walked away. "I thought I told you to stay away from that kid?" I heard him scold her as they walked away. Mr. Stewart told Miley to stay away from me? Why?

"There are two reasons I come here every year, Dad, and Joseph is one of them." Miley told him in response.

_**CAMP ROCK**_

_Augst 15th_

"Are you sure this is okay?" I looked around nervously, Miley and I were in a boat, out on the lake. It wasn't that I didn't want to be here, it was more that her Dad had cornered me last night and told me in no uncertain terms that I was to stay away from his daughter. Or else.

"It's your birthday, Joey, I just want to be with you, not worry about Dad creeping around the corner." Miley sighed, looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers that I don't think anyone had ever said no to before. "Besides, you don't need to be scared of him, he doesn't want to upset me right now."

"Why?" I asked curriousy, sitting back in the boat an relaxing a little. Mr. Stewart couldn't kill me if there were witness' around.

"He's been trying to force me to be a famous musician because of something I said when I was five." Miley rolled her eyes, snuggling into my arms. "He thought that forcing it on me was the way to make me happy." I guess they must have talked yesterday. "I mean, I know his heart was in the right place, but you'd think he would have realised I didn't want that anymore when I told him the first time... Or maybe the second, or third... Or any time in the last six years."

"So you guys are working things out now?" I wondered nervously.

"We're gonna try to." She shrugged non-commitally. "It's not as simple as just wanting it, but he's trying, and I want to try."

"That's good." I smiled, I just wanted Miley to be happy, it was just a bonus that it was with me. Or at least I hope she's happy with me.

"I didn't get you anything for your birthday this year." Miley pouted after we'd just been laying in the boat together in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I didn't want anything." I shook my head.

"But, it's your sixteenth, it's meant to be special." Geez, I'm 16 today, I can get my license, it's only two years until I'm eighteen and I can run away with Miley.

"It is special." I hummed, trying not to sound like too much of a pussy, even though I knew I was. "I'm with you."

"You are such a sweet talker." Miley accused, though her cheeks tinted pink with a blush.

"Only for you." I kissed her temple. This is the life; laying in a boat on a lake in the middle of the Summer with nothing to do except tell my girlfriend I love her. Then we have to go back to reality on the shore. Reality sucks. In reality her Dad probably wants to kill me, everyone expects things of me because of the band, and Miley lives on the complete other side of the country. "Besides, I don't get to be with you on your birthday so this is already more than I can give you."

"You make me happy for three months out of the year, that's enough for me." Miley shook her head. Only three months. And tomorrow those three months would be over, plus it was shorter this year. It was barely more than two months.

"HEY, LOSER!" I sighed when I heard Nate on the shore. Final Jam was tonight, and we were supposed to be performing, which meant we were supposed to be rehearsing right now. "WE HAVE TO REHEARSE!" Nate yelled and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't even get just a few hours to be alone with Miley on my birthday.

"He's only gonna keep yelling isn't he?" Miley asked when neither of us made any move to... Move.

"GET YOUR STUPID EPILEPTIC ASS BACK HERE!" Great, so the whole camp probably knows I'm epileptic now

"Yeah." I muttered to Miley, reluctantly sitting up

"COME ON, YOU-" Nate started again, I guess he was in a bad mmod today. Great. Not.

"SHUT UP, NATHANIEL!" I yelled back at him, huffing as I picked up the oars. "Butthead." I mumbled, starting to row. I knew the blissful happiness of the lake would have to end, but I thought I'd get at least a little more than ten minutes with Miley before that happened.

"It'll be okay, Joseph." Miley snickered and kissed my cheek. "You only have to rehearse for a couple of hours, then we can do whatever you want till Final Jam."

"What about your Dad?" I frowned a little, I may not be a strong swimmer, but I'm pretty sure I was safer out on the lake.

"He agreed to leave me alone for the rest of camp if I perform at Final Jam, he says he just wants to hear me play live and not through a video." Miley shrugged as we stoppe at the pier.

"About time, Moron." Nate muttered, frowning at me. "I have a life, you know, I don't want to be stuck in rehearsal all day 'cause you were tyring to get in your girlfriends pants."

_**CR**_

"What song are you singing?" I asked idly, rehearsal had finished after Jase, Nate and I had bugged Brown until he let us go until Final Jam, and I'd found Miley coming out of the piano cabin and we were now in her cabin laying on her bed. Not really doing anything, just being together.

"It's a surprise." Miley teased with a shy little smile.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I tried to bribe playfully.

"What song are you guys playing?"

"Six Minutes." I answered thoughtlessly before I was faced with a smirking Miley. "Damn it." I huffed and she giggled. I'd just thoughtlessly told her our song just because she asked. "Just for that I'm not kissing you." I pouted childishly.

"Hey." Miley protested, "I didn't do nothin', you're the one that told me."

"You tricked me." I accused, earning a laugh. "With your sexy little shy smile." I insisted.

"If that's all it takes to trick you than Nate would eaten you alive years ago."

"Like Nate could ever pull of your sexy and shy at the same time thing." I rolled my eyes, honestly. It's not because I'm weak, it's because I'm weak when it comes to her. Couldn't she see that? I'd jump off a cliff if it would make her smile... God, I hope that wouldn't make her smile.

"I learnt from the master." Miley batted her lashes at me. "You have no idea what it does to me when you bite your lip." A nervous habit of mine, but Miley had it too, and every time she did it I wanted to bite it for her. "Or when you blush and run your fingers through your hair, messing it up... Sweet niblets, Joseph." Her eyes were a shade darker.

"Tell me what it does to you." I insisted, staring at her intently, licking me lips. How exactly did this escelate so quickly. "Tell me."

"It makes me..." Miley licked her lips and my eyes followed the motion hungrilly. "So very _hot_." And then it was over, I had to kiss her. Honestly, I had no toher choice; I had to kiss her or I'd die.

The next thing I know Miley is underneath me, letting out that hot little whimpering sound that I know means she's gonna moan, and my hands are up her top. Then it happened, that sexy little moan escape between our connected lips and my thumbs brushed her nipples, twin hard peaks that stiffened even more under my touch. I almost came in my pants in that moment. I pulled my lips from hers reluctantly, but I knew we had to stop before I did something she'd regret. Because, God, I love her and I don't want her to regret anything between us. Miley frowned at me as I forced myself to sit up and pull a discarded pillow into my lap. I looked away, embarassed. I felt the bed move and then I gasped. Miley's fngers were warm and soft as she made me lay down again, this time on the bottom and she sat on my lap, looking down at me shyly.

"I don't want to stop, Joey." Miley whispered and I felt my hard arousal twitch, I knew from the way she was sitting that she could feel it too. "I-I-" she lost some of her confidence and looked down, blushing. "I mean, I don't wanna... You know." I'm a teenage guy, I know. "But, maybe... Somethin'?"

"... ... ..." I opened my mouth a few times, trying to talk, but my brain was cooperating. So instead I just reached up and pulled Miley back to me in another heated kiss. "I love you." The words mumbled between us and I felt her smile against my lips.

My hands eagerly reached for every expanse of skin they could find until I suddenly realised I had Miley underneath me again. Almost naked. And a more perfect sight I had never seen in my whole life. Then I kissed her, my lips wanting to taste everywhere my hands had touched, even as my hands kept moving. Miley's fingers threaded through my hair and tugged lightly at the ends as she let out a low moan that went straight to my dick. She lifted her hips a little and my hands moved her panties down those gloriously long legs of hers.

"I-" I became nervous, God, I wanted to do everything to her; to make her feel every orgasm she'd caused me in the last three years. "I don't know what to do." I forced myself to admit, looking away in shame. Miley had touched me so pleasurably this Summer, but I didn't even know how to return the favour.

"Here's a hint." Miley was almost panting, her eyes a dark midnight blue, her honey skin flushed red. "Don't stop." It came out as a whimper, but it was an order I was more than willing to obey.

"Tell me what to do." I mumbled, pressing my lips near her ear.

"In-" Miley panted as I nibbled on her earlobe. "-inside." Her hands made vague gestures to her pussy as I groaned. "Now." Another whimpered plea that I couldn't deny. I took care, my fingers tracing the outer lips of her pussy, feeling the mouster, the heat, the hint of what was to come.

_**CR**_

_August 16th_

"Next Summer?" Miley burried in my arms, close to tears. Final Jam was last night, and it went off without a hitch. Miley's beautiful singing had mesmerised me all night. Unfortunately with Final Jam came the end of camp. Which means we have be apart again. I hate being apart.

"Christmas if I can." I countered, I didn't want to let her go. Yesterday had been an all new level in our relationship; I couldn't even bring myself to be afraid of her Dad last night.

"I don't wanna go, Joseph." Miley sniffled, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"I don't either." I whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"It always hurts so much, and I always tell myself we'll find a way to make it not hurt, but we never do." And every year I have to break Miley's heart. Why couldn't we be two years older? Then I'd already be eighteen and I wouldn't need anyone's permission to follow her to New York. "Anyway." She wiped her eyes and pouted at me. "No falling for other girls." She commanded and I grinned.

"That would never happen, Baby, not when I have you." I sealed the promise with a kiss before we heard an impatient beeping. "Ti amo." The most simplest, yet powerful phrase.

"I love you too." Miley kissed me again and I revelled in it. This was our last kiss for a year maybe. "More than ever."

"Sempre." I cooed, clinging to our last moments together. Forever.

* * *

**1) It took a month, but I finally got it done.  
2) Sorry it took a month to get it finished.  
3) At this point there probably won't be a 4th and 5th years, it's not a definite no, just a lack of inspiration right now. Who knows, in a month I might get another burst and finish the series.  
4) If there are any readers herre from What I Go To School For; please do not worry :D  
5) I will hopefully be back in the next day or two with the next chapter of WIGTSF, I just forced myself not to write anything else until this was finished, because I promised it before the end of the month and as of right now that was an hour and 9 minutes ago... :(**

**Smiler For Joe!**


End file.
